Two Sayians: the rewrite
by frankishe
Summary: Far from Goku and the Z-Fighters, another earth exists, our earth. Twenty years ago two sayians were exiled from Planet Vegeta, shamed for being pacifists. Now, after twenty years a threat arises and the two sayians, along with their child, Evan, must defend earth, for if they fail, the entire universe may end. Swearing and a bit of gore.
1. Chapter 1

2045

Terran arc part 1

Approximate time in DBZ: early sayian saga

Chapter 1: Peace interrupted, A visitor from the stars

========0=========

A massive shockwave blasted over the bleak arctic tundra of northern Canada as a group of scientists and government officials looked on from a battered but solid bunker. "Power levels?" A man asked

Evan is around six thousand three hundred, Jorge is still at a steady ten-thousand."

"Well he's not getting decimated yet at least kids playing it smart." Another said as he viewed what Little there was to see on the high speed cameras. "Jorge is still holding ample amounts back, if he wanted to he could end it whenever he wanted" one of the officials standing behind the seated scientists said. "You sound like you know these... aliens quite well." Another said "it's been twenty years I've gotten to know them quite well, good people really, the kid is well on his way to a scholarship."

"They've adapted that quickly did they." The man asked "yes general but as I said, they won't be being used by the US or any other countries, studied sure, but we're playing with fire here and, I don't think you understand... power levels, that arbitrary number you see on the screens there, well the average human reads as one hundred, ten thousand is more powerful than the tsar bomb, so it's less we won't let you have them and more they won't let you."

"I... see" the general said slowly looking concerned "looks like they're done let's go say hi." The two figures hovered down one obviously more bloody than the other. However it was obvious they were laughing, talking to each other in their strange guttural language. The government official walked out onto the bare, cratered ground of the training ground. "Getting sloppy in your old age? looks like Evan actually hit you this time"

"You don't give him enough credit Nick, he's sixteen now." Nick passed him a towel and said "I know, I know, just screwing with you.". "How's high school goin Evan." Nick asked "it goes, I try to keep a low profile but, you know how it goes, drama" Evan said rolling his eyes "girlfriend?" Nick said with a smirk "fuck that, that's the last thing I need."

"Touched a nerve I see." Nick said with a chuckle "He's only being chased by every female in the city." His father said with a smirk. "I'm sure he gets his charm from you, Jorge" Nick curtly replied "Maybe, I've broken his facial bones so many times, it can't be his looks" tightening his gut for the enviable blow that followed. After the shockwave from the blow subsided, the young Saiyan smirked and said "well we should go, gotta get some food and sleep before school tomorrow" Evan said "don't forget to shower, the teachers already think I beat you, we don't need them to find dried blood on you too" Jorge said as his son took off leaving a trail of dissipating ki in his wake.

"So Jorge this is general Wilson from the US, just up to observe one of your infamous training sessions" Nick said introducing the uniformed man. "Nice to meet you general" the bloodied Saiyan noble said politely as he offered his hand. "The pleasure is all mine Jorge, I've heard a lot about you." The grey haired general said shaking the aliens hand firmly. "I trust you already got the speech from nick about my... distaste with being used a weapon." Jorge said getting strait to the point. "Certainly that's... that's not why I'm here." The general said as he opened his briefcase and grabbed a simple looking folder.

Passing it to the Saiyan, he opened the folder, within it showed a star, Sirius A and B, if he remembered correctly. Around the two stars there were 5 faint dots, planets. Flipping to the next page it showed a flash, rivaling the two stars. He grit his teeth flipping to the third page which was like the first except there were only 4 dots. "This blast put out more energy than any other stellar phenomenon other than super novae and gamma ray bursts." The general stated

"Have you heard my warning about the planet trade Organization?" Jorge said, gritting his teeth. "Because that's what happens when someone of my level destroys a planet, I should know I've done it a few times." The Noble said as bad memories flashed in his head. "I'm afraid I haven't been briefed on that" Wilson said as a chill raced down his spine. "Let's find somewhere to sit, its not a short briefing" Nick said, the ex-CSIS agent's normally jovial face now hardened and grim

Evan shot through the tundra at supersonic speeds, watching as the bleak tundra slowly changing over to forest. suddenly he took note of a crater that hadn't been there scant hours ago when he flew up to the training ground. "Might be worth checking out. After all an asteroid big enough to make it through the atmosphere, should of been easily visible from where we were at.

As Evan descended his enhanced eyesight made out a Saiyan pod... an open Saiyan pod. Stopping he grabbed his human made scouter and activated it. It searched until it picked up a faint power level. Descending, put the handheld device back before his feet hit the ground. Walking over to the pod he looked in.

A Saiyan girl weakly looked at him, blood dripping from her nose and face. "Shit" Evan swore in sayia as the aliens scouter flashed to life. "Another one of us survived I see, you wouldn't happen to know Jorrot would you. Evan instantly recognized his fathers Saiyan name. "He's my father, I'm eddorot, why do you wanna talk to him, and more importantly what happened to you?!" Evan said in his native tongue as he grabbed his phone. "The locals were pretty hostile to my landing" the female said as more blood dribbled out of her mouth. "I was trying to escape, when you arrived." She managed to spit out

As his hand grasped his phone his scouter let off an alarm. A chill raced down his spine. He could hear footsteps behind him. Grasping his scouter he took a glance. "Two humans at five thousand?!" He thought "diplomacy don't fail me now." "We'll look who survived, and you have a friend I see." An arrogant voice sounded behind him. Standing up and turning towards the duo. "Do you have anything to do with that genocidal bitch?!" A brown haired twenty something yelled. "Who did you kill?!" Evan hissed in sayia at the sayian visitor. "Nobody, I'm not even here to kill people, I just need to talk to your father, please it's of the utmost importance, I mean the people here no harm." She struggled to say as she struggled to breath.

Turning to the two cocky humans with a touch of anger "did you attack her with no reason?!". "Why else would a sayian be here, she's going to kill everyone!" The male spat. "But did she?!" The young sayian yelled "that's what sayians do, they've been wiping out planets for years now!" The human yelled back. "That's fucking it" Evan thought, his blood boiling. Slowly and deliberately he unwrapped his tail from his waist "I've lived here for sixteen years, my parents for twenty, I'm a sayian, unless she killed someone, you just assaulted an innocent person, I can't let you insult my race like that." Evan yelled, stunning the human

"Not every sayian is some blood thirsty god damned animal for fuck sake" he growled before checking his anger although his face was still stern, onyx coloured eyes locked on the two. "Now mind telling me who the hell you two are, or are you going to try to beat my face in" Evan said, putting added weight to the word "try". "We work for Nico, earths guardian, we protect the earth from threats the people can't handle" the man said as Evan noticed the woman he was with seemed distracted. Her lip was twitching and her eyes were closed, like she was in some sort of pain. Putting that in the back of his head he said "Well as guardian, this Nico should of known of our presence, seeing as my dad has the power to destroy planets, I doubt he didn't know about us." The human looked deep in thought "wait... wait! Your his son?!" Evan nodded in response

It was like a light switched in the young mans head, in an instant he realized what he just did. "You probably didn't even bother to ask her before you almost killed her damnit" Evan continued, noticing the slight change in the humans demeanour. "Fuck... oh god what did I do." The once cocky human swore. "What's your problem, don't tell me you believe this Bastard" the girl growled "we fucked up... bad". The male nearly whispered. "No we are killing a threat, just like Nico said we need to make sure there is no threat.

"Nobody asked for your damned opinion" Evan snarled at the woman "Nico never said to kill her Sophie!" The young man added. "You think they are telling the truth?! They live for death, it's all they do Devon!" Sophie said with an almost evil smirk. A feeling came over Evan, this woman was putting up a air of malice most humans weren't capable of. "Devon... get away from her" he said as a cold wind caused the trees to sway. The wind blew Sophie's bangs away from her forehead revealing an "m" on it.

"...when did you get a tattoo?" Devon asked confused "Devon move now!" Evan yelled as power exploded out of her in a red aura. "Well there goes diplomacy" Evan thought as he clenched his muscles, still aching from the training session that ended only twenty minutes before. Clenching his teeth he reached deep within grabbing at his reserves of power. Pebbles began rattling as blue sparks flew up his body before he let out an echoing scream and a bright blue aura exploded out of him. Devon looked back at him with shock on his face. "How are you... this strong..." a smirk crossed his face as his black hair was breifly blown upward by his power up. As a last move he fastened his scouter to his ear. "Eight thousand now... I've gotta be careful that's only three thousand under my absolute max."

Devon flipped back to him and said "don't kill her... she's my sister but... I've never seen her so violent or eager to kill"

"No worries I don't want to, but for what happened to her I'm not gonna just let her off easy." Evan said as he got into his stance. "I guess I'll have to kill you too brother, since you seem to be on their side." The twisted Sophie said with a sadistic smile gracing her features.

Rocks hovered in the air as Evan stared down Sophie, and Devon had a look of shock and worry on his face. "No..." he said as his brain connected the dots. Suddenly a blur lashed out from Sophie as she raced towards him "shit no time!" He said as he saw her hand reaching out to spear him in the chest. But in a nearly invisible blur, Evan caught her wrist and stopped her dead, albeit with considerable effort on his part. "I'm going to pass on witnessing fratricide today." He said with a smirk before smashing her with a punch to the gut that broke the sound barrier and sent the blonde flying into the forest.

Devon quickly clenched his fists before exploding in red energy as he powered up. "Stay with the sayian in the pod, I can handle her." Evan said as he went to give chase "yeah ok..." Devon said as the young sayian rocketed after her. "Well I should at least try to heal her... that's the least I can do." He said all the while keeping his ki senses on the fight. He looked into the pod and said. "Relax I'm going to heal you, this might sting... a lot." He said as he reached his hand out, focussing his ki and knitting flesh and bone together.

Evan landed looking at the blonde splayed against a tree. Behind him dozens of others were blasted down from the human missile he had sent flying. "Your not dead, your too strong to die from a love tap like that" Evan said seeing right through the petty trap. "You have a strong punch for sure, but your right, that was a love tap, at least it better be." She said as she spat up some blood. She blurred forward and started throwing punches, Evan quickly started blocking the fast blows as the two were locked in a blur of combat.

Evan struck back landing two blows to the woman's face before landing a kick to her chest causing her to stumble. Using his outstretched leg he hooked her neck and slammed her face first into the ground causing soil to blast outwards in a cloud. Looking at his scouter he couldn't find her before a fist nailed him in the chest in a loud supersonic crack. He stumbled back as his sternum groaned from the impact. Focusing his senses he caught her attempted kick and threw her against a tree, causing the tree to explode in a shower of splinters.

Devon winced as another loud thunderclap sounded from the forest, feeling his sister get beat down. Looking again at his "patient" he finished up the last of the healing and the green light faded from his hand "how are you feeling?" The human said as the sayian looked down at her hands, amazed. Standing up from her pod she looked to him and said "good as new! Thanks, don't worry about what happened earlier, I'm well aware of my races past." She said looking at her new scars. "What's your name if you don't mind my asking." Devon ask as he looked back towards the fight.

"Sethareas, and your Devon I presume." The short haired sayian said as she pushed the button on her scouter. "This Evan is quite powerful eleven thousand is rare among us although there are a few outstanding ones." Sethareas said as she also followed the fight. "That power is only beat by my mas... What!"

Evan blasted the insane blonde through another tree little worse for wear although she had caused him to bleed from a few places. "Give it up you've got no chance! I don't want to kill you but if I have to I will!" Evan yelled as the girl got back up. "Oh I don't think you killing me will happen, I haven't exactly shown you everything I can do." The blonde smirked as the sweat covering her vaporized. "Aaah shit" Evan swore as her muscles bulged and she said one word

"Kaioken!"

15/04/2018

Evan: I'm back bitches! Sixteen and not dead!

Frankishe: well hey I've moved out of my parents place and have a career now we've both grown, now as it's been a while since I've written anything substantial I'm pretty rusty and I decided to jump right into it, but as always constructive criticism is always welcome but useless hate is not because not all of us are gifted with writing talent XD. Now my intention is to try to keep this story going because it's something I've had stuck in my head since 2011 and the original two sayians story. So on that note R&R and of course... good day


	2. Chapter 2

Terren arc part 2

Chapter 2: Life or Death, a Lethal Clash

=======0======

Evans scouter screamed a warning at him as he looked at the impossible number "sixteen thousand... that... that should be impossible..." he thought frantically. Below him it was like the blonde had caught fire and instantly he knew he needed to block. He raised his arms but a fist trailing plasma hit him in the face, breaking his nose instantly. He slammed into the earth at hypersonic speed, creating a crater. Blood shot out of his nose as his face screamed in pain. He got up quickly and wiped his nose. "That was like dad hitting me fuck... this really is do or die." The sayian thought grimly as he looked up at his opponent.

His blue aura flared out again and launched himself towards her. The two disappeared in a flash of kinetic energy and shockwaves crashed throughout the area. Evan was not fast enough though and a knee caught him in the stomach. Bile rose but he managed to hold it down. Then he caught several punches, sending him flying. Before he could recover a foot slammed into his back. Once again an elbow slammed into his throat causing blood to dribble out of his mouth and sending him into the ground.

"She couldn't do that... I can barely do the kaioken how did she learn it so quickly?!l Devon said in shock "regardless, she will kill him if we don't help." Sethareas said as a violet aura burst into being, added by her recent zenkai. "Right" The human said as his own aura blasted into being and shooting towards the fight

"Fine how about this!" Evan yelled as he brought his hands to his forehead, interlocking his fingers. Lightning crackled from his hands as a ball of cyan energy formed in his hands "UNSTABLE..." he began as the forest started glowing with cyan light. Sophie zipped towards him leaving a glowing streak behind her raising a fist attempting to stop him. "...ARROW!" Evan screamed as his aura blasted away the soil beneath his feet and the massive, country killing attack launched from his hands. The front of the attack sharpening to a jagged point.

A flash lit up the sky for hundreds of kilometres, it's power rivalling a nuclear bomb. The blast hit right on target, pushing the human into the stratosphere, where the blast then detonated in a mind numbing blue flash over thirty kilometres up. As the glow faded a loud blip sounded on his scouter. "... crapbaskets" he sighed as he braced himself. a hypersonic punch landed on his forearm, pushing him back. His body groaned with fatigue, he was fading fast.

A ragged scream echoed through the air and Evan looked up in shock. It was Devon veins bulging from him as a red aura exploded from him. "Kaioken!" Devon's voice echoed across the forest. 8000, 10000, 13000, 15500, Evan's scouter read as Devon finished the technique. "Shit!" Evan yelled as Devon became a crimson streak and slammed into Sophie at Mach 4. A shockwave levelled trees in the area as Devon nailed a punch squarely on Sophie, blood flying out of a busted lip.

A purple streak landed next to him as he sat up from where he fell. "Nice to see you up and about. He said gritting his teeth through the pain. Reaching into her cracked armour she handed him a vial of green liquid. "Take this and put it on your wounds, it won't heal everything but it should stop the bleeding." She said as he grabbed the vial. "Thanks, we're endangered now ya know, can't have you dying now. " she stood up and looked up at the two siblings locked in combat. "Now for a little payback" she said before vanishing. His scouter read 13000.

In a blur of speed Sethareas caught the young human in mid flight with a kick, sending her flying. "Wow she's fast!" Evan said as he applied the stinging liquid. "Oh that's that good shit!" He yelled as he felt his energy returning in a blue corona, while some sort of heavy grade stimulant pumped into him. The sayian smirked as he shot forward catching the insane blonde with a devestating punch to the gut, causing bile to leak out of her mouth. The human fell to the ground, the welt forming on her now visible stomach.

"Now it's over" he panted as she seemed to be out for the count. "Nice" Sethareas said as she powered down. Devon flew down his brow wrinkled with concern. "She's not dead thankfully" he whispered as he got closer. Then her eyes snapped open. "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" She screamed before both of the scouters promptly exploded. Crimson energy blasted out as the three shielded themselves from the gout of energy she had just flung out.

Evan felt somewhere around three blows hit at the same time as blood shot out of his mouth and a rib broke. He was sent flying back to the ground with a loud crash. Devon fared little better as he was thrown through a rock formation. Sethareas barely dodged the red lightning bolt as it flew at her, the only thing aiding her being her enhanced speed. Even at that, without any ki sense she could only see flashes of red light then try to dodge. It was an impressive display of avoidance, only produced by someone who's life was in danger.

Evans came to a kneel as he he struggled to move, the pain in his chest was agony as he attempted to stand. He placed his hand over the broken rib. His had shimmered faintly with ki before a sickening snap rang out from his chest. He grunted in pain as the offending bone was now set in place. With effort he stood up and thought, Dad where the hell are you.

Inside the bunker Jorge had just finished with his brief when nicks cell phone rang, after a short conversation he dropped the phone and with a smile he said "well duty calls" and he left suddenly "strange, that seemed forced almost." Jorge thought as he went to gather his belongings.

Nick rushed to the helicopter and jumped on. "What do we ha-" suddenly a massive flash lit up the sky "holy fuck!" The pilot yelled as he shielded his eyes. "Evan..." Nick thought "pilot that's where we are going!" He yelled "sir what the fuck was that?!" The pilot yelled back "thunder of the damn gods! Now get us there!" Nick replied as the helicopter took off.

Devon freed himself in a blast of power. "Times three?! She'll kill herself! She should already be dead!" He thought muscles screamed in agony as he kept his own Kaioken in check, every pore in his body was sweating and his skin was flush red with blood. "I have to match it... if I don't I'll die... everyone else will die, but if I do I'll die... unless wait that's it!"

Sethareas' muscles ached from exertion from just dodging the insane human. Her movements were a blur as fists got closer and closer to hitting her. She saw Devon hover up, gritting his teeth as he stared at his fist. "Get ready to move..." a voice echoed in her head

Red sparks shot off of his arm and every single vein, artery and capillary bulged. "Times three, times four, times five!" Devon thought as The precisely controlled Kaioken filled his arm with raw unstable energy. "Fifteen! EIGHTEEN! TWENTY! That's all I can handle!" He thought as he clenched his fist. Small pinprick ruptures in his skin sprayed blood. Every twitch was agony but he yelled "HERE WE GO!" And shot Towards his sister. at the last second Sophie looked back and saw Devon, his face a mask of agony, his arm a blur of red as it cocked back.

"FIST OF THE WORLD KING!" Echoed out of ragged lungs and the fist shot forward at reentry speeds and caught Sophie solidly in the cheek. a blast of pure kinetic energy lit up the battlefield. Sophie's head jerked back in a sickening crack, signalling a broken neck. Devon's arm blistered up in a burn before turning black, as it reached the third degree. Arteries burst open only to release red tinted steam.

Then Sophie was gone, flying into ground at a speed that left a trail of ionized plasma. The earth shook as a crater the size of a football field opened up. Devon's mangled arm fell to his side as he lost conciseness and fell to the ground, before being caught by Evan. "I'm sorry" he said before setting him down "I should of knocked her out before she did this.". Looking back he saw that the dust was clearing. Blood from his nose fell to the ground as he looked on. He thought he heard movement. "No that's just the wind... it has to be her neck broke" he said now worried. He raised his guard. Sethareas landed next to him and said "she has to be dead... that punch was really a league in its own." "He won't be able to use that arm again." Evan said examining the darkened flesh of Devon's arm. A loud crack rang out behind him.

"No... impossible" Evan said, slowly looking behind him. Sethareas was equally shocked and disgusted at the sight she had just witnessed. Sophie was standing behind them, hands fixed to her head. "Good as new..." came a horse whisper. "What the fuck..." Evan stuttered as his eyes widened in horror. The skin had been stripped from the blonde's cheek and her hair had been burned off, but she was standing there still just as powerful as she was before.

"She's possessed... she has to be nobody could live through that!" Sethareas exclaimed as the two readied themselves. "Looks like you've finally figured it out... breaking this girls mind was child's play, bu I assure you she's feeling all of this." She said in an oddly disembodied way.

Silence followed as the two Saiyans looked on in shock. Slowly that shock started fading into rage as the true realization dawned on them. "You son of a bitch..." Evan started as anger overcame him "bastard!" Sethareas spat out as her blood boiled. Evan's hands crackled with energy, each holding a considerable amount of ki in them. A savage grin appeared on Sethareas' face as she held out a clenched hand, violet energy spitting out of the creases of her hand.

"You've just signed your own death warrant, where ever you are... when I find you... I will make you SUFFER!" Evan yelled. Everything the two had, everything down to the very energy needed to maintain their ability to stand flowed into the duo's attack, it was their last shot, an avenging cry for the innocent trapped inside her own mind. In one last scream the two unleashed their attack.

Jorge jumped as his scouter screamed out a warning to the south. He looked at the numbers and dropped his bag. Three numbers read clear as day. 9000, 12000 and 26430. He didn't need to guess who it was. "Evan!" He yelled as he ran outside and blasted into flight. Then he saw it. Two solid beams of light one violet, one cyan shone out into space, almost beautiful if they weren't so destructive. as he shattered the speed of sound his aura exploded and willed a telepathic message to his mate. "Meriden, it's Evan, I might need your help."

Nick looked on as the two pillars of light faded looking towards the ground he noted the absolute devastation of the forest, trees had been knocked down and several craters pot marked the ground. Seeing a clearing he instructed the pilot to land and looking back to the two soldiers who had joined him and said "stick with me, and don't shoot anyone, guns are pretty useless right now." The two nodded, terror filling their eyes. The helicopter landed and the three jumped out.

"Evan!" He yelled as he saw the black haired teen, hands still cracking with faint energy. Running out to the sayian he slowed as he saw the other one "who the..." Nick started before he saw the human unconscious on the ground. Looking at his arm all he could say was "oh god..." As he walked up Evan turned then fell on his back "Evan!" Nick said as he ran up to the panting sayian. "Oh fuck what happened. "Long story..." the female sayian faintly said before passing out herself. "N-nick... hey" Evan said barely awake. Nick looked at evan's brutally beaten body "holy fuck..." he whispered to himself

"G-get out of here... she's not dead..." Evan croaked out as he eyes suddenly focused. "Who isn't dead?" He said before seeing it. Slowly a haggard figure walked up. Her face was mangled but a savage smile was there nonetheless. Some sort of tattoo was on her forehead shaped like an "m". A crimson ball of energy hovered in her hand as she said "well I knew our little scrap would catch unwanted eyes, can't be helped I guess" she said casually as her hand reached out and the bolt of ki launched towards nick.

======2250======

Hey Christ that was bloody oh well on a roll right now second chapter in a week (17/

04/2018) and hopefully shaking off some rust but I've never been a great writer to begin with hah anyway if you like what you see let me know, if you've got some constructive criticism let's hear it and if your just hating on my lack of writing talent, well I'm trying man xD anyway our conclusion to this fight and beyond await so until next time good day


	3. Chapter 3

Terran saga part 3

Chapter 3: A Violet End, a new threat revealed

Time slowed to a crawl. "Come... on please body... move!" Evan pleaded silently as his arms and legs refused to budge. Clenching his jaw he saw all of his memories with nick, he had been close friend, he should be able to just jump up and at the very least take the shot. With Herculean effort he rolled over but the blast was already half way to its target. "It's just a fucking push up! You can do three thousand a fucking minute please just work body! He thought desperately as the crimson ball inched ever closer.

Every bit of willpower was in this push but he couldn't budge upwards. He started to scream as he pushed desperately and slowly he inched up. But just as he pushed himself to his knees, the ball of ki flashed just over his head and into nicks chest.

All strength left him, and he collapsed face first into the dirt, not even having the strength to talk. As he drifted towards unconsciousness he heard the roar of a sonic boom and the soft clicking of boots hitting the ground. "Dad..."

Jorge saw his son collapse, he had given everything he had, and then some it was all he could ask for. "I'm proud of you eddorot. he said in sayia. He turned to his friend, nick, and knelt next to him. His chest was blown out and Jorge shook his head. There was no point in trying to stall the bleeding, no point in even talking... he was already dead. His brow furrowed in rage. Obsidian Eyes locked on her. "And who might you be" The almost bored ex-blonde yawned

"Your executioner..." Jorge hissed before he vanished. The humans eyes widened in shock as Jorge appeared above her. His fist smashed down into her head and dragging her now hairless face into the ground, bouncing her like a ball. As she flipped, he shattered her ribs with a kick to the chest, sending her flying. Jorge sprinted forward and caught up to the human Missile and threw several massive haymakers into her collapsing lungs. Blood shot out of her mouth, unable to even move.

Jorge shot ahead and then caught Sophie by the neck. Raising the limp, barely breathing body up, his fist blurred forward, blasting right through the barely breathing human's chest in a spray of gore. "I may be a pacifist, but don't think for a damn second that I won't kill especially if you fuck with my family" he growled

Pulling his fist out of the gaping chest wound, he tossed the corpse aside and began walking back to his son. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back"Nico... what is the meaning of this?!". A figure appeared from behind some downed trees, and knelt next to his student. "I never told them to do this, why of all people... but perhaps I can find a clue here" The Namekian guardian said as he closed the eyes of the disfigured woman. Jorge walked up to his son, still unconscious. Blood streamed out of his mouth and bruises were already forming.

His nose was also broken and his chest had swollen slightly, evidence of another break. "Each of these breaks were caused by one blow, to do that she must of had a significant amount of strength." Jorge said as he continued in to examine the female sayian. She seemed better off but the fight must of took everything she had. Lastly the human, where to begin, like Evan he had several bruises but his arm was burned... from the inside out.

Nico grimaced as he examined the corpse of his student, "that tattoo... that might be the reason, He needed to heal and talk to the others back at the lookout, and he needed to do it sooner rather than later." Turning to the forty year old sayian he said "Jorge... was it, I can heal everyone at my lookout, I fear this is just the start of further problems." The stoic Namekian said. Jorge nodded "you don't come across as the kind of guy who trains casual killers, no I think she was being controlled, like a puppet almost."

A beep on his scouter signalled the arrival of Jorge's mate Meriden, her magenta aura fading as she landed next to him, hand on sword. "Is he..." she started before Jorge said "he's had the living shit beaten out of him but he's alive". Nico walked up to the couple ready to accept responsibility. "It's not your fault Nico I know what your going to do, we've got another player involved in this." Jorge said

After a short conversation about the plan the three prepared to carry the corpses and injured to South America, where nico's lookout was. While talking another helicopter landed with troops storming out ready to secure the area. With a nod from the troops, he made for the commander. After explaining the situation he returned to Nico and said "let's go" and with a flicker of motion they were gone.

3 days later

So this tattoo is a spell cast by bidibi a wizard who lived five million years ago, who unleashed this Majin Buu who killed most of the kai's. Jorge said as Nico closed his book. "Yes, but he had a son Babidi, just as magically inclined and just as dangerous." Nico replied placing the book back in his expansive library. "But why would he screw with earth, we aren't all that important" Jorge replied "he probably wants to resurrect Majin Buu, and to do that he would need his fathers spellbook and a massive amount of energy." Nico explained "and let me guess, you have the spell book" Jorge said. Nico nodded "shit, and if that is just his first attack against us it's only gonna get worse." Jorge said "I doubt it, if he has any intelligence he should know that we know of him now, he'll lay low for now". "Perhaps either way I have to train Evan and this new sayian harder than before this can't happen again."

"Indeed I agree I believe it's time to begin Devon's next stage of training.". "Kid seems pretty capable I gotta say, especially for a human." Jorge said as the two exited the library. "He's... special as was his sister." "I see I'll have to ask about that later, did you save his arm?" Jorge said as he changed topics. "Of course, but the way he injured his arm... I can't believe how he manipulated his ki with such... mastery." Nico praised "the Kaioken requires an innate amount of ki control, something sayians seem to have the basics of at birth, but humans, specifically humans from this planet seem to have great difficulty in grasping it."

"So I've noticed, I was thinking, a technique like that could be incredibly useful, not necessarily for my mate and I, our bodies don't have the stamina they used to, but for Evan... that could be a game changer in any future fight. Jorge said "I can't teach him that, however I know somebody who can, the god of this galaxy." Nico said "A god... no shit." Jorge said as they turned a corner "well a Kai but the list of God's we have is too long to bother organizing." Nico replied as they walked into the infirmary, where they saw Devon already up.

"Nico, I need to know..." he started before Nico cut him off "all will be explained in time, how are you?" With a sigh he looked him dead in the eye "get me to Namek, my sister didn't deserve this!" He said angrily. "Going to Namek won't bring her back, all we can do is kill the bastard who did this." Jorge said as he shook his head "no we could use the dragon balls!" He said

"Those are myths, nothing more there's nothing we can do now, right Nico" Jorge said searching for support "actually... they are real, and yes they can bring back the dead." Nico replied

"For real?!" Jorge said looking a The Namekian who simply nodded. "Well this changes a few things. You can take us there right." Jorge asked, hoping against hope that his own friend could live again.

"I can't, I left on less than good terms". He said with a grimace. "Namek is only a weeks travel away, I'll check with the guys who were trying to reverse engineer my pod then perhaps they had luck, if not we can use our pods themselves." "We've got my pod too came a female voice from behind said. The Female sayian stood behind him "first things first, here" The sayian said handing a data chip to him "Jorott right, I came here to deliver this message, check it out privately, now I'm in, whatever the plan is, whoever did this made it personal and I intend to see this through." She spat angrily

"Well, that makes three pods, assuming they haven't wrecked ours" Jorge said "If they have, I'll fix it" Devon said as he got up "your what, twenty two, how the hell are you going to put together an alien spacecraft that the worlds leading scientists can't figure out." Jorge laughed.

"He's incredibly intelligent, he probably could if he had time." Nico said "God damn is there anything he can't do?" Jorge replied looking at the brown haired human. "As I said, he's special." Nico replied.

"Where's Evan anyway?" Jorge suddenly asked "outside with Meriden." Devon replied as he stood up. " I better go check on him." Jorge said taking his leave of the guardian. Walking outside of the elegant manor he saw a flame of cyan that could only be his son. walking over he saw his wife with crossed arms and a smile on her face. "I know that smile, you want to train him now don't you." Jorge said in sayia "he cracked twenty thousand, of course I do." She replied "well there's a problem, it looks like the planet, after all these years, is finally under threat." Jorge replied.

"About time, been kind of hoping for someone to be dumb enough to attack." Meriden replied her grin turning to a full on smile "Well the universe may be at stake too so don't get too excited." Jorge replied with a chuckle. "Also dragon balls are real, and we can bring back Nick and Sophie, but we've got to go to Namek." Jorge said as Evan powered down and he walked back towards them, his face stern.

"In fact I think Evan, after some intensive training, should go." Jorge continued. In reply, she chuckled "I suppose this is where I should say no but how old were we when we went to space, 6? 7? I'm sure he can handle himself out there, after I've trained him of course." The sayian said laughing.

Sethareas exited the lookout and she saw the three sayians, nobility who, before Vegeta was destroyed, guarded the king himself. But somewhere along the line they were exiled from Vegeta for being pacifists. That was two decades ago, within a year Vegeta would be destroyed, and her father would lead the shattered few left of their race to a planet in the outskirts of the galaxy in the proxima centarui system, a scant four light years away. Now evidence showed Frieza and his planet trade organization were heading this way and, if they were to survive, the two planets needed to work together.

Then there was eddorot, his situation fascinated her, he was a full blooded sayian, aware of his heritage and power, but raised on earth, the only people his equal, loosely put, was his parents and he still trained, to the point where, from what she saw of his strength, had been superior to hers in all but speed, also his technique, it had many elements of sayian fighting styles but it also had several elements of what she could only assume, was human fighting techniques, the two blended quite well.

She smirked and walked up to the trio. "How are you feeling eddorot?" She asked out of genuine concern, from what she heard of the fight after she passed out, eddorot had tried to take the ki blast that had killed the human, he must of been close to the family. "Could be better." Came the reply albeit with outstanding control of his emotions.

"Feel up for a little sparring?" Sethareas asked with a smirk and she was rewarded with a mirrored smirk. "Might be just what I need to get me out of this dreadful mood" Evan replied his smirk turning into a grin as his sayian lust for battle kicked in . "Pretty Ballsy to ask a member of the noble families to spar, elite class or otherwise." Jorge said while laughing. "Well you are exiled so I figured your son might want a real fighter to train with after all these years not some pacifist trash." Sethareas shot back with a smile. "Oh she's got mouth on her, kick her ass Eddorot!" Jorge yelled laughing.

"Something going on outside?" Devon asked Nico as he felt Evan and Sethareas' power rise. "Evan and Sethareas are sparring" Nico replied "oh damn I gotta see that" Devon replied as he jumped out of the third floor window. "It might be entertaining to watch, always important to keep spirits up in these dark times." Nico thought as he willed himself outside.

21/04/2018

Yup so the next couple of chapters are all training so there goes the first fight, short but I've gotta start some how. Yes Jorge at this stage is a beast, so is Meriden, but they've had two decades to train so of course they're stupidly strong. And yes they are off to Namek after this to enjoy the blue pastures, and green seas, with only a small chance of genocide in the future. But I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and until next time, good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Terren arc part 4

Chapter 4: The group separates.

Later that night

Jorge picked up his worn scouter and turned it over, finding the chip reader at the back. After some cleaning he inserted the chip Sethareas gave him and placed the scouter on his ear. It was a voice recording. "Jorrot, you probably don't know me but I am the father of the sayian that has landed on your planet. I sent her to you to inform you of the events of the last twenty years. Well to be blunt, the sayian race is now endangered, less then a year after your departure, planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, something you warned about to no end, and, in the end you were exiled for it. Now I lead a band numbering some three thousand sayians that managed to escape from the planet and up until now we have remained quiet. But as of now, we have seen the planet trade organization plying their trade nearby, and it is only a matter of time before they find us. Earth though from what we've gathered has the strongest breed of humans yet seen. Their weapons, their experience in Warfare and their will to survive is beyond impressive and I feel that our two planets need to help each other. Please, as the last of our noble families, we need you to speak on our behalf, for all of our sakes."

The scouter finished and shut down. "Everyone... dead, by Frieza... like he told the king all those years ago." Jorge thought as his eyes remained fixed on the wall. Billions of his people, gone in an instant. His blood cried for revenge, for justice but, if he flew off on some quest of vengeance against Frieza, it would end in not only his death, not only the death of those ragged few left of his race, but the death of everyone on this planet he swore to protect when he arrived.

Yet the brand on his chest, given to all of his family found worthy, burned for vengeance. He stood up, and without a destination walked out into the hallway, he needed advice, he needed someone to talk to. As he entered the main lobby he noticed Nico standing there, looking out of a window. "Nico, your not asleep?" Jorge asked "I rarely do when the world is at threat, although the last time that happened was over a century ago, what's been keeping you up?"

"I just found out that Frieza destroyed my race almost to a man." Jorge sighed "and your blood is screaming to go and seek revenge." Nico surmised "yeah something like that, but I know I can't. He would flay me alive." Jorge said crossing his arms "well, surely some are left, Sethareas didn't come out of nowhere." Nico replied. "True, about three thousand made it off world before Vegeta was destroyed." Jorge said

"Then not all hope is lost, now let's get your mind off this, I spoke to the north kai, he has agreed to train your son and Sethareas for six months, starting tomorrow.". "Well, that's all good, but both Meriden and I need to give the two our own personal touches." Jorge said "after all I see a sayian who has barely touched her potential, she doesn't know it yet but after she learns the Kaioken, I'm going to take her through her paces." Jorge said with a smile. "And Evan?" Nico asked "Evan is going to be trained by his mother, she has been waiting for the moment he passed twenty thousand since he was a child." Jorge replied "Why twenty thousand?" The namekiean asked again "So he would live through the training, for you see back on Vegeta I was the kings bodyguard, that was my family's duty, hers, well, her family were the kings executioners, the only ones allowed to wield a sword, and they were the deadliest tools in his use, her blade is no normal sword, it's made of katchin the hardest known substance, ki forged by her own hands." Jorge explained. Her training methods are far more brutal than my methods, and if Evan survives, he will potentially be beyond both of us in power and skill." Jorge said as he looked outside the window. "Why did you leave?" Nico asked

"I was exiled after a...disagreement between the king and I,and she was my mate, who refused to leave my side, I truly am a pacifist, and after a hard fought battle I was ordered to destroy a planet, I refused, that's when I was exiled, had I not been a noble, he would of ordered Meriden to kill me." Jorge said reliving old memories. "But we both need sleep, the world will still be here when we wake up." Nico said with a calm smile. "Yes, of course, I'll see you in the morning." Jorge said as he walked back to his room.

The next day.

Evan began stretching as the sun started rising, he knew training was starting today and he had to get ready. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Devon. "Hey how's it going?" The sayian asked as he finished up and walked up to him. "Better, much better now that there's a plan in place." Devon replied "how do you feel about training for a year though, I mean it's in my genes to be excited for this but humans aren't like sayians." Evan asked

"Well I'm not exactly your average human, I suppose there's not too much Nico has told you but on earth there's two types of humans, the normal humans who haven't a clue about ki, then there's me, Homo Sapiens Suprema, very rare and we are everything humans aren't, stronger, faster, and born with an innate ki affinity, just like sayians, however our emotions are somewhat... extreme, it's taken me years to master them."

"That's something I haven't had to live with, emotions with us are somewhat suppressed, but that's just how we are I guess, we live for fighting." Evan said "And I'm glad your on our side, that being said I can't wait till your back from king kai's place, I want to test myself against you." Devon said laughing "If I didn't know better I'd say you were part sayian, but sure your on." Evan said grinning back at him.

"Oh trust me, you won't have time, kid" Jorge said as he walked up "your mother gets to train you right after, and if you thought I was tough on you, well all I can say is good luck." He continued as he stopped in front of them. "Of course I've got Sethareas for six months and I'm sure you remember altitude training." Jorge said as his eye had an evil glint to it. "Oh god, really?! Jesus let her live dad." Evan laughed "I only plan to take her up to the

Thermosphere, there's a few atoms of oxygen still." Jorge said with a smile "we... only made it to the upper stratosphere as I remember..." Evan said as he thought back to the exhausting experience. "You were also six, I was far less willing to bring you to the brink of death." Jorge replied

"Brutal, I've only trained in the lower stratosphere on K2, and I was at least a teenager." Devon added as he began stretching. "That's actually exceptional for a human, I'm impressed." Jorge praised "well as Nico said, not your average human" Devon replied, Evan nodded "right."

Sethareas then walked up "your going to train me? I'll have you know I've been trained by the most powerful sayians left." "Well, all I can say is you better bring your "A" game." Jorge replied. "Or?" Sethareas replied "or I'll kill you, quite simple, we are trying to bring you up to my level in a short period of time, and if I treat this like casual training then your not going to get the benefit of fighting for your life." Jorge explained "of course that's six months from now" a voice sounded from behind.

"Ready to go already, Nico?". Jorge asked the namekian. "Everything has been arranged, all that remains is for me to transport you two there." He replied "alright don't have too much fun, train hard and come back in one piece." Jorge said "no sweat, let's go!" Evan said as he placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. Sethareas did the same and Nico put two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Elsewhere in other world.

Sophie's eyes opened and to her delight her mind was her own again. "Oh thank god" she said sinking to her knees. Her mind shuttered as she remembered everything, the things she did, the pain, she felt violated in a way no one else could imagine. Her mind had been twisted and warped by... something horrible. Looking up she saw a massive, Japanese styled building. Little wisps were lined up being directed by blue ogres into said building.

Then Nico appeared about 5 metres in front of her with the two sayians she had been forced to fight. "Nico!" She yelled. Turning the namekian looked over to her and a look of great sorrow came over his eyes. He swiftly walked over to her and knelt down. "I never thought I'd see you here..." He said as the young humans eyes began watering. "You two don't mind if we take a moment here so I can vouch for her in front of king yemma." Nico asked the sayians "Of course we don't mind!" Evan said as he walked up to the deceased human. "Hey, are you doing ok?" Evan continued as Sophie stood up. "Yeah... yeah I'll be ok". She said wiping away tears.

"Get a move on your holding up the line!" An ogre yelled walking up. All four of them shot a death glare at the offending ogre. "O...ok take your time". Nico looked back with a small smile on his face. "Well, welcome to the check-in station guys, just a second. HEY KING KAI! IVE GOT A QUESTION!" Nico yelled. silence fell over the check in station. "What?" Nico said as the silence faded. "Oh hey Nico, I see you brought the two sayians with you!". A voice reached out in their minds.

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you would accept a third.". Nico replied "hmmm Sophie right, no problem she's been here before." The voice said. "You have?" Evan asked Sophie looking at the blonde. "Yeah I learned the basics of the Kaioken from the north kai." She replied "never was able to do it."

"I beg to differ." Sethareas said with a chuckle. "THAT wasn't me, that was... I don't know what that was." She replied "Don't sweat it, we do know, and that's why we're here, not only are we going to bring you and Nick back with the dragon balls, but after we get back, well we will find the guy responsible and kill him." Evan said, with a smile. "Hopefully you'll come to train with us although I'm... not sure how that would work, you being dead." Sethareas said as she thought out loud.

"Well, she's kept her body, although, no offence to you I'm not sure why. That honour is usually reserved for people who dedicate their life to good. You have done just that but with the world being at peace, there were no great enemies to fight, and in the end when one did arrive, he twisted your mind against us." Nico explained. Suddenly his senses felt a massive presence wash over him, it wasn't ki but, it was something else entirely.

His eyes searched the area and they fell on a nondescript purple creature, with long pointed ears and a long white Mohawk. It's eyes were locked on him. "Don't be frightened Nico I'm the one who ensured your student kept her body, you don't need to know who I am, just know we are on your side." A gentle voice sounded in his head. He nodded and turned towards the check-in station.

As they walked up to the massive ogre at his desk, he looked up and said "ah Nico I was wondering if I'd get to see you eventually, how long has it been? A century?" "About that long King Yemma, now to the matter at hand, Sophie here is seeking passage to the north kai's planet."

"Ah yes, she's already cleared, looks like she has someone high up looking out for her, I would of just sent her to purgatory." The ogre stated as he stamped her papers. "As for you two..." he started looking at Evan and Sethareas. "... be careful on snake way, it's a million kilometres long and it's directly over hell, if you fall, you will be trapped. Listen to Sophie here she's ran it before."

"Of course, thank you for your time King Yemma." Evan said with a small bow.

As the three went off to the left side Nico turned to leave. "I'll see you in six months, good luck." He said before vanishing.

"Alright let's go!" Evan yelled as they approached snake way. "A million kilometres, should take us about a day I figure." Sethareas stated as she examined the path winding off into the distance.". "Well for you guys maybe but I'll take around three days, I'm not the same as the person you fought." Sophie reminded them

"That's right, sorry I forgot, no worries, we will wait up." Evan said as he began hovering. "It's alright, I'll try to push it, you've only got six months" Sophie replied as she joined Evan hovering "Take your time, you are dead after all. Sethareas said. And with three hypersonic cracks, the trio vanished.

Earth

Nico materialized back at his lookout deep in the Andes. "I assume everything went well." Came the gruff voice of Jorge. "Better than expected, I gave them the added benefit of traveling snake way, it should only take a couple of days but it's still a million kilometre path." Nico replied. "Sounds like a good warm up." Jorge said as he punched his hand. Nico nodded and turned to Devon who was still in the same spot as when he left. "I saw Sophie, she kept her body and is training with Evan and Sethareas." "Really?! That's great news!" Devon said with a smile

"Yes... now on to you, are you ready?" Nico asked. "Always... lets do it." Came Devon's eager reply. "Very well, let's fine somewhere more private." Nico replied before he began hovering. Devon nodded and in a blur they were gone.

"Well now, I suppose we should make our way back home so we can train." Jorge said to Meriden who had just exited the lookout. "Well we want to be a challenge to those two when they get back." She replied. "Time to put on a real show for the locals, who knows, maybe I'll get you to draw that sword of yours finally." Jorge replied with a smirk. "Now why would I do that, you have so many talents that would be wasted if I were to kill you" she said winking. "Leave it to you to get turned on while the world is falling apart." Jorge chuckled. "I suppose we could stay another day." He finished as he turned to go back inside.

=======2650=======

Well that for the most part was written in one night, and I can't complain. It's nice to just get this written down. I know I said there was going to be training but this chapter just turned into exposition and talking lol, hopefully it's not too random but even though I've thought up the current form of the story for five years I keep getting a few new ideas. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my ramblings and until next time, good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Terren arc part 5

Chapter 5: Training begins

Snake way

The winding path of snake way flashed below the trio as they made casual conversation. "Yeah so the name I use when dealing with humans is Evan, Jorrot is Jorge, and Meriden is Mary." Evan explained to Sethareas as she nodded "right most people don't know you exist, well as sayians anyway.". "Yeah it's not a huge deal for my parents but for me, I go to a human school, Eddorot is a very odd name." Evan replied. "The humans seem pretty strong too, in comparison to the other ones in the galaxy." Sethareas stated. "My dad explained it like this, when your planet has as many wars as these humans have over the thousands of years that they've existed, evolution slowly tweeks you to be stronger, for example people from 1800 bc were most likely weaker than those in the nineteenth century." Evan explained

"We're almost there." Sophie said as a small ball of rock slowly became visible. "Pretty small place for a guy who looks after a whole galaxy." Evan stated as they began their approach. "Perhaps he's just modest." Sethareas said. "Gravity is a touch high so watch the landing, ten times our gravity." Sophie said as they went to land.

All three landed with barely a whisper as evan's bones, not used to the gravity, ached slightly. The planet, if one could call it that, had one house, and a road that made its way around the entire planet. The rest was a well kept lawn and the three took care not to damage it with their two thousand pound footsteps. "King Kai, we're here!" Sophie yelled, clearly pleased to be back. "One minute! I'll be right out!" Came a joyous sounding reply.

Quickly, a fairly short, bigger alien with antenna and blue skin walked out of the house with his hands behind his back. "It's good to see you again Sophie although I wish you didn't have that halo over your head, I never even knew Badibi was on the planet." The kai said with remorse. "Well we intend to get rid of it." Evan said, ready to start training. "Ahhh Yes, Eddorot or do you prefer Evan?" King Kai asked as he looked over the young sayian "either or, I'm fine with both." Evan replied, somewhat stunned by the god's knowledge of him. "Well Evan you have grown a great deal stronger from your fight with Sophie.

"Zenkai's do that, I didn't exactly come out unscathed." Evan replied. "No you could learn a few things from Sethareas here, her speed kept her from being injured for most of the fight." King Kai said as he turned to the female sayian. "Yes your fast but, you need a bit more bite to those attacks.". Sethareas remained silent, but nodded.

"Alright all of you show me your max power, everything you've got." The god said as he stepped back. The three nodded and braced themselves. In an instant the red, violet, and cyan auras exploded to life, causing a faint tremor to pass through the planet. Shaking his head he said "ok stop, I know what we need to work on. All three of you need to work on ki control, flinging energy everywhere like you guys are doing won't work with the Kaioken." King Kai explained. "That will be our first lesson..."

Somewhere in the Andes

"I've told you much about your ancestors Devon, but I haven't told you of their greatest power." Nico told Devon as he meditated. "Indeed it was this planets previous guardian, your ancestor, who showed me this, five hundred years ago. He was the reason why this area of the cosmos hasn't been under threat until now." Nico explained "It was five hundred years ago when, the people who would become this planet trade organization that Jorge described actually attempted to attack earth.

"I had just arrived but I was much weaker, still I ran into their motley crew first and was nearly killed. Then he came, and revealed a form I haven't seen repeated since, from any of your ancestors." Nico continued "a transformation?" Devon replied. "Yes, but even he couldn't control the emotion that comes with it, it took four hours for him to revert to his base form and all that was left of the invaders were a couple of red smears on the ground.

"So you want me to not only gain this form, but to control it as well." Devon said while in his thought "gaining the form, should be easy, he doesn't realize it yet just how emotionally compromised he actually is, the control will be hard." Nico thought "how do you intend to do this?". "No concrete plans yet but a spar would be a good start, we haven't sparred since you left for King kai's planet a few years back, I'd like to see how much you've improved." Nico replied as he shed the purple cloak he wore, revealing the traditional namekian clothing he wore underneath.

Nico took up his fighting stance, and Devon mirrored him, his stance identical. Nico could feel the power radiating from the young super human and he matched it. "You've grown quite a bit stronger, I'm impressed." Nico said. "But just how much are you hiding?" He continued as he released the rest of his ki, exploding with a blinding aura. "Y...you held this much back?!" Devon stuttered as the namekian smirked. "Wouldn't of been a good teacher if I had gone all out from the start." Nico replied

Gritting his teeth Devon released everything he had held back, igniting himself in his red aura. "Now show me what you've learned" Nico said with a smile. Devon blurred forward and went to strike with a punch, but it was slapped aside by the namekian. Devon followed with a kick which Nico dodged with ease.

"Not fast enough" Nico said as he grabbed Devon's outstretched leg and with a loud supersonic crack, Nico foot connected with the human's chest. Letting go of the his leg, Devon jumped back gripping his chest in pain. "Your still holding something back, I want to see everything you have." Nico said. "Right..." Devon said as steam started to rise from his body. Sweat started to pore out of him as a look of calm came over his face. "Kaioken times two!" He yelled as the air around him began shimmering with heat. His muscles visibly bulged and his brown hair blew up slightly from the burst of power.

"Here I come!" He yelled as he shot forward and landed a vicious haymaker straight to Nico's chin, following up with a kick which sent the namekian flying. Bringing his hands to his forehead he began to channel ki into his arms. "MASAKO..." he began as a yellow orb of ki formed in his hands, cracking with red bio electric sparks. "...HA!" He finished as he sent the well practiced ki wave directly at his master. In response, Nico simply held out his hand to block the attack.

It collided with a brilliant flash and exploded instantly in a cloud of dust. Closing his eyes he felt for the ki of his master. "Not bad" came a voice from behind as a fist crashed into the back of his head and dazing him. "But you can still do better!" Nico finished as a ball of ki formed in his hand. Using the speed his Kaioken granted him he just avoided the flurry of ki blasts. "Not really.." Devon thought as he tried to close the distance. "Except this! Times five!" He yelled as his kaioken faded. His fist began to glow red as he found a gap in the ki blasts Nico threw at him. In a scream he yelled "FIST OF THE WORLD KING!" In a flash of motion he delivered a chop to Nico's arm, already raised to block his strike. He felt bone crunch as he finished the attack. A look of shock came over Nico's face as the cliff side next to them exploded from the shock of the attack. The red glow faded from his arm, as steam rose from the purple blood that now covered his hand.

With a wet smack Nico's arm fell to the ground and Devon gasped in shock. Nico laughed "that was a fantastic attack, good one.". "Y-your arm..." Devon stuttered as Nico's purple blood dripped from his stump. Nico shrugged "I wouldn't worry about that, let's look at yours." Devon went to raise said arm but it wouldn't move. "You severed the tendons in your arm with that chop, as impressive as that attack is..." Nico grunted as, to Devon's shock, a brand new arm shot out of the stump. "... its only useful as a last resort." Nico said with a smile "now let's see if I can fix that."

King kai's planet

Evan strained as he brought himself up to his maximum potential, finding places to shunt the ki to prevent it from building up. Sweat pored from him as he struggled to contain it. "Ki exists at different frequencies, much like sound, and when one lacks control it frequency varies wildly, making it unusable " King Kai explained as he paced in front of the three trainees. "When one has trained their ki, The frequency becomes ordered although not consistent, but if you achieve consistency, you can match the frequency inside your body, and you can make it resonate." He continued "like an opera singer when they shatter a glass." Evan said "Exactly, the two frequencies combine and increase power exponentially, that is the Kaioken, however, if you lack control or your body can't contain the energy that results, your body will end up like that glass."

"Right" Evan replied through clenched teeth. "Hmmm, your bodies are struggling even at this level, so we will need to train them to handle the Kaioken before we learn it.". "How do we do that?" Sethareas asked, as her own muscles bulged. "This much I get, it's just matching the frequency that I have problems with." Sophie said perfectly at ease, a soft crimson glow emanating from her."

"Insane, you're barely using any effort" a strained Evan replied. "I've already trained my body to take the strain that charging all your energy would usually give you." She said, now if I remember we'll start by sparring, right King Kai?" Sophie asked "exactly, in fact how about you and Evan spar." The kai said. Evan smiled and tuned towards Sophie. Crossing her arms Sophie returned the smile.

"First, let's even the field a bit." He said as weights formed on his arms and legs. His arms thudded to his sides. "Holy shit!" Evan yelled. "Those are ten tones each, you should be able to lift the weights and combat effectively." Evan nodded then concentrated his ki into his muscles. A less refined but still gentle glow surrounded him and he entered a classic sayian fighting stance.

The two shot at each other, colliding in a flash. The two exchanged blows in a blur of motion, flashes of ki enhanced punches collided, the clash of cyan and crimson casting the planet in a light purple glow. Relaxing, Sethareas followed the fight, impressed by the intensity. "Eddorot must be, in the back of his head, still fighting that... thing back on earth." She said to the kai who was watching intently. "He's a lot more level headed than you give him credit for, he knows that this isn't the same person he fought on earth, well your earth." King Kai replied "hardly my earth, granted not far off." Sethareas replied "I never got to see planet Vegeta."

"Right Frieza destroyed it didn't he." A voice came from behind. The two turned in shock. "Supreme Kai?!" King Kai yelled "relax north kai, Im only here to see how things are fairing in this galaxy, it has been four hundred years after all." The purple skinned kai said, his gentle voice a mask for his true intent, if there was another intent. "Well, we have just learned some bleak news. Badibi has made his presence known on Terra, and already a few have died. He seems to be after his father's spell book.".

"I see... no doubt to resurrect Majin Buu." Shin said although he was well aware of this. "Yes, we've gathered as much although I doubt he could get past Nico, Jorrot, or Meriden, even if he took one of their minds." Sethareas said, unaware of Shin's status. "Sethareas! Don't address the god of creation so casually!" King Kai yelled "it's quite alright!" Shin said with a smile.

"Wow I'm sorry I had no idea, I never knew we had the attention of such important people!" Sethareas said, her usual calm broken by this revelation. "Indeed, normally something of this magnitude would fall to the god of destruction, Beerus, but, like usual he's sleeping." Shin said, clearly annoyed. "Beerus the destroyer?" Came a voice from where the other two were sparring. It was Evan, sweating and with a few scuffs, but little worse for wear. "My father told me stories about him, from his time as king Vegeta's bodyguard.

"Indeed I am his opposite, the Supreme Kai, although you may call me Shin." The deity said "So your the one that allowed me to keep my body." Sophie said, boasting a similar amount of scuffs to Evan. "Indeed, to lose your body would be a waste, considering your potential." The kai said

"It appears I must travel to terra and speak with the guardian there to get a better grasp of the situation." He continued. "Just a question. Where's Terra? I know that's Latin for Earth but I've never heard of it." Evan asked "That's your planet Evan, as there is a planet already called Earth in this galaxy." King Kai explained. "Huh damn Romans had it right all along." Evan muttered earning a snort from the ever jovial King Kai.

"If there's nothing else I'll take my leave north kai." Shin said as King Kai offered a bow. In a blink he vanished and everyone sighed in relief, as if the weight of his presence had been pushing down on them.

On the lookout

What is this place? Devon asked as they walked down a hallway, deep underneath the lookout. "These rooms house various magical artifacts that, throughout the years, have been deemed too dangerous for mankind's warlike nature, by previous guardians." Nico explained. "Magic?! You can't be serious." Devon replied "Well I'm not surprised, legitimate magic is not common here, and when it does show up most of the time it's is seldom more than a novelty.". Nico explained "then why hide them away if they are just novelties?" Devon replied, still skeptical. "Even novelties can kill people, or convince people to kill if used correctly, and while it has been one hundred years since the last great conflict on earth, war has never stopped on earth, as I'm sure your aware." Nico described as he stopped at a door. Reaching into his robe he grabbed a set of archaic keys.

"However some can make good training aids, specifically in your case." Nico continued as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. Inside the room a single pedestal with an orb perfectly balanced on it. It was clear nobody had been in the room for years as dust covered everything. "This orb is one of those novelties, found by the first guardian of earth in three thousand BC in Crete." Nico said as he grabbed the orb telepathically, bringing it to his hand. "Now let us head to somewhere remote, grab my shoulder."

Devon nodded and they vanished.

Northern Canada

The two appeared on an icy plain, hundreds of kilometres from civilization. Placing the orb on the ground he nodded to Devon "look directly into the orb and do not break eye contact.". "What will it do?" Devon asked as he approached the orb. "I can't tell you, this is something you must go through on your own." Nico explained to the young human. "...ok" Devon said under his breath as he locked eyes on it. In a flash a bolt of energy hit him in the forehead, knocking him over but doing no other damage.

Then it began, Devon winced with a single tear forming in his eye before letting out a cry of anguish. "...I'm sorry Devon" Nico said as the human huddled into a ball in the snow, tears streaming down his face, his emotional blocks shattered by the orb. "Please, make it stop! Why are you showing me these things!" Devon screamed to the sky. "I can't do anything now, you have seventeen more hours until it's finished.".

=====2878======

Greetings once again, I took some time with this chapter, probably not the greatest as I suck at writing people in character but hey, it's all fun, no stress right lol anyway I'm going to keep this short so until next time good day


	6. Chapter 6

Terren arc part 6

Chapter 6: A new power, Earth's strongest hero arrives!

In northern Canada

"How long... how long have I been here." Devon thought grimly as another image formed in front of him, a Nazi gas chamber this time, filled with a sea of scared, emaciated faces. A white powder fell in from the roof, then the screaming began. He had already surmised the orbs purpose after the initial shock, a collection of humanities sins. From the rape of nanking, down to the white chapel murders it was all here. It felt like an eternity, trapped in his mind with nothing but this charnel house as company. But he held strong, while the tears were still flowing he had controlled the screaming to a point. "These people died eighty years before I was born... I can't help them..." he whispered to himself. Humanities history was a bloody one and if this were a test, it was a damn good one.

As the hours went by he had become desensitized to the death that had flowed passed his minds eye. "Did Nico go through this I wonder? It seems like a test that could provide insight into how A prospective guardian would react to humanity's cruelty to one another." Devon thought as he tried to find a reason for the horror he had witnessed. As the previous image faded a familiar chill of arctic air flowed over his skin. "Is it over?" He thought as he opened his eyes. Surrounding him was a shattered snow filled forest... one he remembered all to well. Looking to his left he could see his own body lying on the icy ground, arm burnt black. Next to him lay Evan and Sethareas drained of energy. Standing over Evan was normal man, he was in his sixties sporting a head of greying hair. "Nick... oh god no don't show me this..." Devon whispered to himself.

"G-get out of here... she's not dead yet..." a voice weakly said. "Evan... no..." Devon thought sadly. Looking up he saw the thing his sister had become a scant few days before. Tears ran freely down his face as the scene played out. "What isn't dead?" Nick asked before looking up in shock. "well I knew our little scrap would catch unwanted eyes, can't be helped I guess" the bastardized visage of his sister said before launching a ki blast directly at the aging man

"How... how did things get this way... how could I not see this..." he lamented as the ki blast travelled the distance between the two. Then Evan turned over on his stomach. He could see the desperation in the young sayian's eyes as his muscles strained, trying to push his body in the way. He made it to his knees, but at that moment the ki blast flew right over his head. He saw the desperation from his eyes fade, replaced by emptiness. A single tear gathered at Evan's eye as his

Muscles gave out. Even as Nick's chest exploded in a spray of gore and bone fragments all Devon could see was that look of emptiness.

With a thud Evan smashed face first into the ground. Devon couldn't think... even through all he had been through, this once again shattered any control he thought he had over his emotions. Tears fell from his face, his breathing came out as ragged sobs, there were no coherent words he could even think, let alone say.

"And who might you be?" The bored voice of his sister asked. "Your executioner..." came a hushed voice, dripping with hate, sorrow, rage, malice, nearly every negative emotion possible. There was a whisper of movement, the crunch of shattered ribs then... silence. Looking up he saw the sight he had feared seeing. His sister, mangled as she was being held up by the neck by Jorge her chest impaled by his fist. Then everything went red.

Nico paced around his students body, after the first hour he had stopped crying out, but, now his seventeen hours were up and he hadn't snapped out of it. Suddenly he felt the presence of the two sayians behind him. "Nico, what are you doing this far from the lookout?" Jorge asked curiously. "Part of Devon's training, I needed somewhere remote." Nico said as the two sayians walked up to him. "He looks pretty rough around the edges, is he

Ok?" Jorge asked. "If I told you yes I'd be lying, right now he is going through one of the trials to become the earth's guardian."

"I see, what does this entail?" Jorge asked "He is witnessing every violent act ever committed in human history." Nico replied. "Hmmm, well can't say I approve of that. You could shatter his mind you know that right." Jorge said, slightly aggravated. "Jorrot, his power level!" Meriden said as she scanned Devon. Turning from Nico he pressed the button on the device.

"Thirteen thousand... he wasn't this high before." Jorge said as the scouter beeped.

"Fourteen thousand now." Meriden said with concern. "Something is changing!" Nico yelled as glimmering silver aura burst into being around the young human. "Twenty thousand, twenty three thousand, twenty eight thousand!" Meriden yelled as Devon bared his teeth revealing two pointed incisors. Eyes snapped open revealing what were normally green eyes, had changed to a deep blood red.

"Forty three thousand!" Meriden yelled as her scouter exploded. "Jorrot back away now." Nico said his eyes widened. "This is the transformation I saw all those years ago alright..." Nico thought grimly "NO!" Devon yelled his voice noticeably deeper. "I won't succumb to some FUCKING ORB, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SHOW ME!" He screamed. "

"Fifty three thousand!" Jorrot yelled, wincing from the heat his scouter was putting off. Jorge cursed in sayia as he saw what should be impossible on his scouter right before it exploded. "Sixty thousand..." he said. "As strong as you..." Meriden said in shock.

Then Devon let out a long sigh and seemed to relax slightly. Crimson eyes looked over his audience. "I stopped the full transformation..." Devon said, his voice laced with rage and malicious intent. "You... stopped it?!" Nico said in shock from the power he was feeling. "Yes, if I were to go any further not only would I have lost control, I probably would of killed you, then who knows what else." Devon explained with a trembling voice.

"Devon... I'm sorry I put you through that..." Nico said genuinely. "Have you seen it." Devon asked looking him dead in the eye. "I have." Nico replied unsettled by his students killing intent. "Then I know you did it for good reasons, nobody who had seen this would do this for anything less then the best reasons." Devon replied the tremor in his voice fading as he regained some control over his emotions.

Jorge took a better look at Devon only to meet his cold eyes. "You... you did what you had to, as much as I hate you for it." Devon growled. "He's talking about Sophie... damn it." Jorge's eyes darkened. "There's not a lot of things I regret... this I feel will become one of those things." Jorge said softly. "But unlike before I can fix this, the dragon balls allow for us to do that, then we find badibi." Jorge finished with confidence. Meriden spoke up"This transformation you have gained, even though it's incomplete, increased your power by insane amounts, and from what your saying your just scraping the surface."

"Yeah, the power is unreal, but... Devon I can basically taste your emotions... sorrow, hate, rage, it's all here, given form!" Nico said noting Devon's trembling hands, his shaking breath, his damp eyes straining with barely contained fury. "Nico... give me five days with him I can get him to master this form." Jorge said "Nothing too violent I hope." Nico said. "Shouldn't be, he's done half the job for me, after all.". Jorge said with a smile. "Ok if you can get him to calm down then it should be worth it." Nico said, returning the smile. "I...I think that's a good idea... seeing as I can't leave this form." Devon worryingly said

"I see... well I can think of a way." Jorge said, with a grin. "Let's see what you've got!" He yelled as his teal aura exploded to life. Red eyes glimmered in the setting sun and a fang revealing smile came across Devon's face. His silver aura exploded in a glimmering flame. "Let's go!" He yelled as he drove his foot into the ground and shot at Jorge. The sayian did the same and in a flash of kinetic energy that lit up the tundra for kilometres, they collided.

The ground heaved from the resulting shockwave, shattering the rock around them. For a microsecond they reeled from their respective punches before vanishing from sight. The world around them blue shifted as their speed approached relativistic speeds. Plasma whipped all around them as the fury of their exchange ionized the air itself. "Whoa!" Nico yelled as shockwaves buffeted him. "Too early to tell who has the advantage but Jorrot hasn't let loose like this in a while." Meriden said with a warm smile. "This is amazing, hard to imagine that this is just a sparring match." Nico yelled, as yet another crash of fists met in a beautiful twist of plasma.

Suddenly Jorge's guard slipped and he caught one of the Super humans vicious attacks, drawing first blood as the crimson liquid shot out of a busted lip. "Nice one, allow me to retort" Jorge said as he wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth. Suddenly he shot forward, dodging a punch thrown by Devon and grabbing his outstretched arm and driving his fist into Devon's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Then Devon smirked as he grabbed Jorge by the back of his neck and shoved him to the ground in an explosion of rock. Flipping Devon over and trapping his arm under his knee, Jorge laid out a savage flurry of punches before Devon grabbed Jorge by his neck and tossed him off. The two got up and stepped back from each other.

"Nice moves, your pretty skilled kid." Jorge praised. "Your on another level man I had no idea there was someone this strong". Devon said, elated by the challenge. "Wow! The polar switch of his emotions, it feels so positive now!" Meriden yelled as the two shot towards each other again. "The transformation works both ways, it's powered by no single emotion but all of them" Nico said amazed.

With matching grins the incandescent streaks shot at each other, colliding in another blast of shimmering plasma. Shockwaves blasted across the landscape as the two traded blows, going ever faster. Ki sparked to life from Jorge's hands as he kicked Devon away. Bringing his hands above his head an orb of ki quickly formed. With an echoing cry he screamed "Angel...Bullet!" The teal ball of energy launched out of his hands and shot towards a recovering Devon.

"MASAKO...HA!" Devon yelled as his yellow beam of ki speared Jorge's blast, detonating in a blinding flash visible from space. Devon sighed only to catch a brutal series of punches from Jorge that he couldn't counter. Jorge launched a massive ki charged uppercut that connected with Devon's chin, blasting a final shockwave across the bleak landscape. Devon's red irises faded back to green before he lost conciseness. Jorge caught the ailing human before he fell to his death and he carried him over to the two stunned onlookers. "I think I just found a new sparring partner." Jorge said, panting. "Hey, you better let me have a chance!" Meriden said laughing. "I think there will be plenty of time for that, that was amazing Jorge." Nico said as he walked up to the bloodied figures.

A slow clapping started behind the four. Turning back Nico noticed it was the creature from back at the check in station. "Uh... hello?" Jorge said as the rather short being. "I suppose introductions are in order... Nico I believe it is?". Slowly nodding Nico noticed how he felt no ki... a kai, he had read about The universes hierarchy of gods and after a point they just didn't have ki, well ki that mortals could sense. "You must be high up in the hierarchy if I can't sense your ki." Nico said. The being chuckled at first then said. "Indeed, I am the Supreme Kai.".

The immense presence he had felt at the check in station returned. His mouth hung agape in shock as Jorge turned towards the kai. "You're the god of creation... the most senior ranking kai... my apologies for my lack of respect." Jorge said, bowing. Nico and Meriden followed suite. "That's quite unnecessary, please." The kai said as the three stood back up. "I take it Your here because of badibi." Nico asked. The kai nodded in response.

"Let's take this somewhere warmer grab on to me" the kai said and the three obliged. ."Explain to me everything you know, I'll see what I can do to help." Supreme Kai said as the four vanished.

Three months later

King kai's planet

Evan woke up first among the three and quickly set about getting ready for the day ahead. It was going to be a rest day so there was no hurry. As he entered the bathroom he caught a look at his shirtless body. The kai's training was doing wonders to him, his already muscular body had toned significantly, clearly it was working. Taking off his pants he got into the shower, letting the hot water run down his bruised and cut body.

"First day off in three months, thank god" came a feminine voice in sayia. "Probably because you beat the fuck out of me yesterday, I'm the last one who hasn't learned the Kaioken, and I'm suffering accordingly." Evan said back to Sethareas with a wry smile. "Well perhaps if you weren't so damn strong, we wouldn't have to use the Kaioken on you." She laughed. "Feeling inadequate are we?" Evan joked as he turned off the water. "Hardly." She laughed as he got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and started drying himself off despite the topless female sayian eyeing him. "See something you like I take it?" Evan said, more than used to women studying him. "Girls got needs, what can I say." She shrugged. Evan chuckled and said "so that's who's been changing the setting on the shower head" they both shared an echoing laugh. "Actually I think that was Sophie, might of caught her a few weeks ago." Sethareas said.

A faint swear was heard and soon Sophie put her head around the door and said "who's talking about me?" They both looked at her, and she instantly blushed "I'll leave you two alone" she said before quickly leaving. "Humans..." Evan said under his breath and slowly shaking his head. Grabbing his clothes he put on the black pants and red undershirt. "See you out there." Evan said with a faint smile "yeah, see you" She said returning the smile.

Tightening his belt he reached the kitchen where he was greeted by a strange sight. A man wearing an orange gi with some sort of kanji on the back was sitting across from King Kai. "Well well Well, About time sleeping beauty." King Kai said. Checking his watch he saw it was one pm "Well your training takes a lot out of you." Evan chuckled. "So who is this?" Evan added looking at the messy haired person. "I'm Son Goku, nice to meet you. He said. He sensed his power level, and found that Goku, had a fair bit of power to him, nowhere near his power level but still well above the norm, also it shared more than a few similarities with both Sethareas' and his own ki signature. "Your a sayian!" Evan said excitedly. "Nice to see your ki senses have improved." King Kai said as Evan looked over the new arrival. "Your dead I see." Evan said, noting the halo above the mans head

"His sayian name is Kakarot, and he was killed by his brother, Raditz." King Kai said forbiddingly. "Raditz? You mean the son of Bardock?" Sethareas' said as she walked out from the hallway now in her black under suit . "The same." King Kai said "he's no brother of mine." Goku spat "Did I hear that right?! He killed you?!" Sethareas said in shock. "It takes a special kind of scum bag to kill his own kin, it would require a very particular set of circumstances to do that to family." Evan added clenching his teeth.

"Well he didn't kill me per se but I sacrificed myself so that he would die too and not cause anymore harm to earth, but now two more way more powerful sayians are headed to earth." Goku said clearly angry over the situation. "Who are they?" Sethareas asked King Kai. King Kai remained silent for a few minutes. He looked at Evan then nodded to himself "one goes by the name Nappa.". "Nappa? My dad taught him when he was younger, more of a brute from what my dad told me, but he did become the grand general of the sayian army." Evan said, grabbing a seat. "And prince vegeta." King Kai finished. "Shit..." Evan swore as Sethareas stood in shock. "The prince lives?!" She said with widened eyes.

"Goku, I take it Your here to train then" Sethareas said seriously. "Vegeta is no slouch, from what my father said he was quite powerful as a child." Evan added Goku nodded slowly as he took that in. "By the way I'm Eddorot, but I go by Evan. I'm a sayian from ear- Terra." Evan said with a smile, extending his hand. "Your a sayian?! Like those two?!" Goku recoiled "Well I'm nowhere near as bloodthirsty, my father was actually exiled for being a pacifist, and he brought me up to be the same." Evan said laughing. "And I'm Sethareas, one of the sayian remnant... I'm more of a peaceful sort as well, although I'm more of an exception than a rule." Sethareas said with a smile. "Your father is actually quite the hero among the sayians left, after Frieza destroyed the

Planet.

"Well it's great to meet you all but I really need to start training, I don't have much time until the sayians arrive." Goku said, standing up. "Well I think we can get started then Goku." King Kai said as he stood up. "Don't worry you two can still rest, it is well earned after all." The kai said to Evan and Sethareas. "Nice, you don't mind if I make something to eat do you King Kai?" Evan asked. "Go ahead we already ate." The kai said as he went outside.

Moving to the humble stove he opened the Fridge and grabbed one of the cartons of eggs and bacon. "Want something while I'm at it Seth?" Evan asked as he pulled out a couple of pans. "Thought you'd never ask I'm starving!" She said excitedly "no problem. Hey Sophie, want some brunch?" He asked as she walked into the kitchen "sure, bacon and eggs sound pretty good right now." She said groggily as she sat next to Sethareas. "Coming right up." Evan said as he started cracking eggs.

"Trouble sleeping?" Sethareas asked the human who was yawning. "Just worried about Devon, wondering how things are going for him." She replied "Devon's as tough as humans come, he'll be fine." Evan said as he fired up the gas stove. "He's no doubt training just as hard as us, trying to get stronger. He's determined to get you back." Sethareas said as she encouraged her." "Good..good, I just hope you guys succeed." She said "don't worry we will, now how do you want your eggs?" Evan said with confidence.

======3413======

Hey all, tapped the rating down however I reserve the right to put it back to M, this whole story is basically me knowing plot points and flying by the seat of my pants so who knows what's going to happen lol. But yeah finally finished hope you enjoy and until next time, good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Terren arc part 7

Chapter 7: Two sayians Clash, a return to Earth

King Kai's planet

Evan watched as Goku ran around the planet, trying to catch King Kai's pet monkey with a look of confusion on him. "Why did we never do this." He asked as Goku jumped onto the house "You were already too strong, it would of been easy for you." Sophie said as the energetic sayian lept about trying to catch the nimble monkey. Evan nodded and said "yeah I guess so.". "So what's the time table on your plan to get me back?". "Looking at about nine months, maybe a bit longer depending on my parents, and exactly what they want to train Seth and me in." Evan said turning towards the deceased human. "So you don't see any difficulties in this." Sophie asked. "Probably not, we have the backing of the freaking god of creation on our side." Evan said smiling. "I suppose that's fair, when you put it like that." Sophie said "but how about after, how are we taking out badibi?" She asked again. "I leave that to the adults, I'm just a dumb teenager, with a specialty in cracking skulls.". Evan laughed she nodded "easier that way."

"He's coming pretty close, ten times gravity be damned." Sethareas said as she hung from a tree by her legs, and doing another sit up.". With a final dive he caught the monkey and he yelled "I got him!". "Nice!" Evan yelled pumping his fist

"That's a record, very impressive." King Kai said from his car, which he was cleaning. Walking up to the grinning sayian Evan offered a hand. "Thanks." Goku said grabbing it. Hauling him up Evan said "you've grown quite a bit stronger, just from that.". "Yeah, I overheard your pretty strong too, I wouldn't mind seeing that." He replied

Evan chuckled "well I'm around thirty times your strength right now so a spar isn't really a good idea.". "Awww really cmon at least show me." Goku replied "You know there's something weird about person who's older than you asking for things like a child." Sethareas said getting down from the tree "To be fair you know you would ask the same damn thing." Evan yelled back. "He's got you there you know." Sophie said. "Sure why not, besides, I need to get you back for kicking my ass yesterday." Evan said looking at Sethareas. Letting out a long exhale a light breeze blew through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle.

Ki swirled up from his feet surrounding him in a blue glow before flaring to life as he

Controlled his ki to a precise level. "Whoa! That...that's insane! That's way higher than Raditz!" Goku said in shock "that... was about half... but now that I'm here... I'm gonna try something, let's go all out." Evan said as slowly, his muscles bulged and he clenched his teeth. "Evan! If your going to do this at least do it further away from my car! Your wrecking my wax job!" King Kai yelled but Evan was already too far gone. "Did he finally figure it out I wonder." Sethareas said as she began to walk up to the shimmering blue flame that was Evan.

Steam started rising from him as Evan started to scream. His aura flared wildly as it slowly began to change colour. "That's a yes." Sophie said as she shielded her eyes. "Kaioken!" Evan yelled as the aura suddenly snapped from its normal light blue to a wild crimson. Veins bulged and Evan's arms trembled with the surge of raw ki flowing through his body "Holy... fuck...this...hurts" Evan managed to say before he dropped to one knee, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "Alright hot shot, power down before you kill yourself." Sethareas laughed and Evan gratefully complied. Goku just looked at Evan with us jaw dropped. The power he had shown way above comprehension. "Y-you weren't kidding, man I wouldn't stand a chance." He managed to say.

"Well we will help you train then, help get you ready for the sayians." Sophie said to Goku. "I'll pass for today, my muscles feel like they're on fire." Evan said, getting up from the ground. "But hey we've got three months until we go back, let's make the best of it shall we." Sethareas said to Evan. "Yeah, mom and dad do not plan on giving us any time to adjust, so we gotta come out of the gates ready to go" Evan said, stretching out his aching muscles.

"Ahh hell want to go a few rounds? Pass the time?" Sethareas said in sayia as she turned to Evan. "Sure, le

ts give Kakarot a show." Evan replied as he flew up in the air, Sethareas close behind. Once again Evan's blue aura flared to life and he took his stance. Sethareas ignited her own violet aura and she followed suite. The two stared each other down, aura's cracking as they interacted with each other.

"Waiting on you." Evan said with a smirk. "If you insist, don't blink." She said before vanishing. Closing his eyes Evan felt for her ki, the flickering flames of the observers appearing in his minds eye. "You've gotten quicker." Evan said as he quickly turned and threw a punch. In a massive shockwave it collided with Sethareas' own fist. Bioelecricity crackled up their arms as they pushed against each other. "So it seems." She replied with a wide smile. A super sonic crack rang out as their knees collided with each other and they pushed away from each other.

Then in an instant they went hypersonic, punches and kicks melded together into a blur as the two attempted to find some chink in their defence. The world became slightly blue as even in otherworld, the laws of relativity apply. "Jesus they're basically equal." Sophie said in awe of the two. "Wow it's been a while since I couldn't follow a fight." Goku said as he attempted to follow the ki of the two sayian teenagers.

Sethareas then broke Evan's guard, catching him with a kick that bruised his cheek. Evans arm flashed forward in a spear that stopped just short of Sethareas' chest. "Here's another human technique." He said before clenching his fist, and in a blinding flash of kinetic energy, doubled over Sethareas. Flipping over her he then axe handled her into king kai's planet. Before she could crater the ground she caught herself she looked up to the smirking sayian floating above her. "How about we toss off the training wheels." Sethareas said as Evan lowered to her level. "Kaioken it is then, let's see what it can do."

Separating from each other the sweat on their bodies started steaming. Muscles bulged and in unison they yelled "Kaioken!". "

"Now would be a very good idea to take cover!" King Kai yelled as the two exploded into crimson fire. Pushing aside the pain Evan focused his ki into his arms, and brought his hands to his forehead, interlocking his fingers. Sethareas held her hand out, violet energy shooting out of her fist. The three quickly jumped to the ground as two massive beams collided in a blast of light. The chaotic energy of the two beams held each other back briefly before detonating in an awe inspiring fireball, more powerful than any nuclear explosion. As the fireball faded the two shot at each other, far faster than any of the three could follow, colliding in a final, massive shockwave.

Briefly a single crimson flame lit up the sky before fading as the two ran out of energy. Evan panted as he lowered his fist from where Sethareas has blocked his punch, blood dripping from his fist, pain shooting up his hand from a broken knuckle. A crack suddenly rang out from Sethareas's leg as she used her ki to set her broken leg, and she lowered it from where she had tried to kick him. "Holy... shit"'they both said as an instant look of mutual respect came over their faces "we need to do this again." Evan said in sayia

"Yeah, who knew hanging with you guys would be so fun." She said with a grin on her bleeding face. "Can't say I don't know how to treat a lady." Evan said with a sly smirk. "Oh fuck off" Seth said giving Evan a playful punch to his shoulder. "Ah fuck that stings!" Evan yelled still trying to shake off the after effects of the Kaioken.

Touching down in front of the three observers, the two walked up to Sophie, who was getting up from where she had ducked earlier. "So I don't suppose you know how to heal like your brother does, do you? Sethareas said, walking with a limp from her swelling leg. "Oh I suppose, but I'm warning you..." she started before Sethareas said "It will sting a lot right.".

"You bet" she said raising her hand, a soft green glow emanating from it.

Three months later

The last six months had been brutal, true to his word Jorge had gotten him to master the imperfect form of his transformation in five days. After that each of his new teachers had pushed him further and further, Each one improving a different facet of his training. It wasn't easy, far from it, Nico had to be called in a few times to save his life, he had been brought to the brink of death more times than he could count but each time he had pulled through. "Too bad I'm not sayian, if I was the zenkai's I would of received would of put me over everyone here." Devon said to the two sayians. "Yeah, no kidding, you almost did me in too kid, don't forget that." Jorge said rubbing the spot where Devon had put his fist through his chest two months ago.

The three were awaiting the arrival of Evan and Sethareas, fresh from their own bout of training and now in the final stretch of the million kilometre snake way. "Mind if I take them both when they get back?" Devon asked, a grin forming on his face. "I didn't know our attitude was infectious, what do you say Jorrot?" Meriden said looking up to her mate "oh fine, you've earned it, but I hope they're ready, your not the Human they knew six months ago." Jorge said smiling

"All I needed to hear." Devon said as his eyes started to glow crimson faintly. "Hey now, don't throw everything at them right away, surprise them.". Jorge laughed "I know, just excited that's all." Devon replied "I know that feeling." Meriden said smiling, anticipating the return of her son. Closing his eyes Jorge felt out with his newly discovered ki senses, feeling the billions of life forms of earth, looking for the return of his son. Devon had shown him this in the months the three had spent training. The twenty two year old was indeed intelligent, a true genius, and he was tough, more than once he had forced Meriden to draw her sword, something he never could do. Now he had almost been killed each time it had happened but it was still impressive.

"They're here." Devon said as all three felt the blinding presence of their ki suddenly appeared. "They're exactly equal" Meriden yelled as the power of the two washed over them. "Wow I'm impressed." Jorge said smiling. Devon for his part said nothing as he walked towards the ki signatures, slowly and with purpose, his red aura flaring to life.

======2100=====

13/05/2018

Damn almost one hundred views in the first five days of ch 6 being released , the most out of any chapter I've released, nice :)

ULTIMATE PETER: Thanks for your kind words, I really do appreciate it, now on to your questions

Will Evan go to Earth, or the z fighters go to Terra?: Yes so far I plan on Evan and co. Going to earth but not for a while yet.

Pairings? So far I'm leaning towards an Evan/Seth pairing, as for Devon and Sophie so far I've got a few ideas but nothing concrete.

Will Goku still be married to Chichi?: Yeah he will, sorry about that, I'm in agreement about with you about Goku and chi chi I do think Bulma would be better, but, I had no plans on changing it because I can't see how I'd be any different than the what if's I've seen on YouTube, I can do it if a lot of people ask for it before we hit Namek but that's only a few chapters away (no fake Namek here).

As a side note I do post how the current chapter is coming along in my profile description so if anyone is curious you can check it out there, I make sure to update it after every writing session.

All in all not the longest chapter, I had some real difficulty getting it up over two thousand words, and I needed the help of rocking music (and KYOJI!) lol, but they can't all be winners, and next chapter we get a showdown between our two sayians and a superhuman so that'll be fun to write, anyway this author note section is getting up there so until next time, good day.


	8. Chapter 8

Terren arc part 8

Chapter 8: Human verses Sayian

The Andes

Two silhouettes were visible as Nico, Evan, and Sethareas crested the hill. They were Jorge and Meriden. "I must look like a mess." Evan yelled out, only to meet silence. "I see, it starts now" Sethareas said looking to Evan. "No, Devon is waiting for both of you." Nico replied, his cloak rustling in the cold mountain air. "Both of us?!" Evan asked looking at the guardian with shock on his face. "Yes, he intends to fight both of you at the same time." Nico replied. "If he thinks he can fight us both on even terms he must of..." Evan started. "... trained myself half to death? Well I did almost die several times, I don't envy you evan, your mother is a beast." A voice called out from behind. Turning he saw a vastly different Devon than he remembered. His white gi that he normally wore was a tattered mess, with large holes ripped and cut in the fabric, his brown hair had grown to be a shaggy mess with bangs coming down to his eyes.

"You trained with my mother?" Evan asked the human "yeah, and your father. I don't know how you did it for all these years." Devon said casually. "You discovered something didn't you, you wouldn't be this cocky if all you did was train." Sethareas said, crossing her arms. "Perhaps, but if you want to see, you've gotta force me." Devon said, the casual tone never leaving his voice. "That's fair, I was hoping to fight you anyway." Evan said locking his obsidian eyes with Devon's green eyes. "Same here, I want to see the best Terra has to offer." Seth said as a violet glow ignited around her.

A red aura exploded around Devon as his face became serious. Evan's eyes widened as he felt the power Devon was putting out. "We can't hold anything back Seth." Evan said as his body exploded into blue flame. She nodded in response, face now dead serious. "Let's go!" The two sayians yelled as they drove their feet into the ground and shot at Devon. Sethareas shot ahead, being faster, and was instantly smashed into the ground, blasting rock out in all directions. Kicking the ground and flipping over the dust cloud left by the clash. Spinning around he threw a punch into Devon's back. A loud thunderclap of a sonic boom rang in the air as pain shot up Evan's arm. It was like punching a brick wall. "Jesus what did my parents do to you." Evan thought as he went for a kick. Before he could connect Devon's foot blurred back, nailing him in the stomach. Blood shot out of his mouth and instantly he could see a touch of tunnel vision as he was propelled away from the fight by the force of the kick, into a mountainside.

Sethareas stood up and then used her speed to dodge an incoming punch... barely but managed to slip a kick over Devon's guard and hit him in the jaw. Devon stumbled back right before a hypersonic Evan collided into him, blasting a shockwave into the air. Devon skidded across the ground leaving deep gouges in the rock. Standing up Devon laughed and said "That, was an awesome combo you two had, let's keep going.". Evan spat out some blood laced spit and said "well had to do something, that hit could of hurt me seriously.".

"Welcome to training under your parents, don't expect to be coddled just because your their son." Devon replied. Evan nodded before assuming his stance. Smirking he suddenly pointed his index and middle fingers up and the valley they were in detonated in a massive explosion.

Jorge waited for the smoke to clear with a smile on his face. "HAH! there's a classic, Haven't seen that in a while!". "Didn't you teach that dimwit Nappa that move back on vegeta?" Meriden said, smirking "Yeah, pretty basic but still always fun to watch." Jorge replied. "Did he really have to destroy a perfectly good landscape though?" Meriden said as the mushroom cloud took form. "Probably not but It gets the point across, he just stopped fucking around and is taking this seriously." Jorge replied

The mushroom cloud instantly dissipated as it was rocked by a massive shockwave. Evan flew up and landed another kick to Devon's gut, launching him further up. Devon's aura flared as he launched himself back at Evan, only to be intercepted by Sethareas who came screaming in at reentry speeds, leaving a trail of glowing plasma. Sethareas landed a vicious series of blows before launching him at the ground... only to be intercepted by Evan who nailed a kick, sending him flying into the same mountainside he had been launched into.

"Yeah that didn't phase him." Evan yelled to Sethareas who laughed. "Yeah I know, still felt good though.". "You guys really have gotten stronger, Jesus that hurt!" Devon yelled up to them. "My turn!" He continued, suddenly appearing next to Evan and nailing him with a haymaker to the face, breaking his nose, and sending him spinning. Vanishing again, he appeared behind Sethareas and drove his knee into her side. With an audible crack a rib broke and she fell, landing next to Evan.

"Holy... fuck..." Seth said as she struggled to get up. "Yeah I hear you..." Evan groaned, letting the blood from his nose drip down his face. "Shall we?"

Evan asked "Can't win if we don't use it." Seth replied, as she set her broken rib with a loud crack. Steam rose from the sweat and blood on Evan's body as he took a deep breath to slow his heart rate. Both of their eyes snapped forward as their teeth clenched.

"Kaioken!" They both screamed and energy exploded from them in a massive crimson flame. In a flash Evan closed the distance with Devon and in a flicker of movement, his fist crashed into Devon's stomach. Devon stumbled back, bile leaking out of his mouth. "Shit, you did learn it after all. Devon wheezed. "Yeah, But you can do this too." Evan panted. "I know, but I've got something better, I guess it's time to show you what I've learned." Devon said, his voice growing louder with rage.

Evan quickly powered down to save his stamina and backed up. "What do you mean..." he said "you'll see.." Devon said as his eyes started glowing crimson. "Homo sapiens suprema... you can transform!" Evan said in shock "you bet" Devon growled as fangs began to grow in his mouth. A shimmering silver aura exploded violently from his body and in a rock shattering scream his muscles bulged and his hair blew upwards in a burst of power, before it settled back on his head. Red bio electric sparks shot all around his body and with a savage grin he said "well, what do you think." Evan's jaw dropped, the power he was feeling was beyond comprehension. Regaining his composure he looked down to Seth, who had also powered down, and yelled "Seth! We gotta go times three now!"

"R-right..." Seth said as she clenched her fists, eyes going bloodshot from the increased blood flow. Two echoing screams rang throughout the smouldering valley, any remaining sweat on them vaporized in an instant as their veins bulged out "Kaioken..." they both yelled as red electric sparks crackled around them. "Nice!" Devon yelled as he got ready. "...TIMES THREE!" They screamed as muscles bulged and the

It bodies became wreathed in a dark blood red aura, their hair blown up slightly from the power.

Evan shot forward, landing a blow right in Devon's face, which blasted out shimmering kinetic energy but did little else. "W-what?!" Evan stuttered before a force batted him aside. "You two don't stand a chance right now, you know that right." Devon said, holding in the transformation's extreme emotions. "Well I hope you don't mind if I try!" Seth yelled as she came shooting up, trailing a wake of plasma behind her. She slammed into his gut but it was like she had hit the side of a mountain, she simply bounced off.

"I've got one last thing... feel up to it?" Evan panted as he powered down "sure why not." Devon replied a confident smirk on his face. "Right, Seth, can you control your ozarru form?" Evan asked the female sayian. "I've... never had to." She replied, also powering down. "Alright... cover your eyes then." Evan replied as he held out his hand.

"The plot thickens, he's throwing everything at Devon." Jorge said, calmly covering his eyes. "I know this should be interesting." Meridian said as she followed suit.

Evan waited for Seth to move away and cover her own eyes before he grit his teeth. Sparks of ki flowed across his arm slowly forming into a pure white ball of light. " alright... here we go..." Evan said before throwing the ball of ki into the sky. "Burst open and mix!" He yelled while clenching his fist. The ball burst into a blinding white light that shone over the entire valley.

Evan looked directly at the ball while unwrapping his tail from his waist, taking it all in. A loud thud signaled the start of his transformation. "What was that?" Devon asked but he received no reply from Evan who seemed to be in a trance. "It was his heart." Seth finally said as another thud rang out. "What?!" Devon said as he looked back at Evan. His body throbbed with each heartbeat swelling his body. "Evan... are you okay?" Devon asked "NO" a savage Evan said looking back at Devon, his eyes completely red. His clothing ripped apart as he grew taller and taller, thick black fur covering his entire body. As the transformation finished, Devon looked up at the fifty foot tall ape. "Whoa!" You can do that?!" Devon said with a smile. "All sayians can." Evan's deep booming voice said "it increases our power by ten times, but it takes special training to control the transformation." Seth said, still covering her eyes.

"So that's why your father was so good at teaching me to control this form!" Devon said, excitedly. "Right." Evans booming voice replied. "This should be fun." Devon said, smiling wildly. Without any further words Devon shot at Evan so fast the world around him blueshifted for an instant before red shifting as he shattered the speed of light. Even though Evan was fifty feet tall and upwards of one hundred tons, he was just as nimble as before and in a shockwave that shattered rock faces, the great ape blocked it.

With a bellowing roar Evan threw a massive fist. Devon had to block this punch, crossing his arms in front of him. The fist collided in a blast of plasma, Devon straining to hold the fist back. "Not bad... not bad at all.." Devon said. "Ok that's enough... I think that's plenty of action for today" Meriden said as she flew up and landed on Evan's shoulder. "Wha... why?" Devon asked "tomorrow he's with me, and at this rate he won't have energy." She said, raising her hand and shooting a ki blast at the power orb.

The power orb winked out and Evan started to shrink back to his normal size. "Good job Evan, you came a lot closer to matching Devon than either of us expected." His mother said offering a hand to her battered and naked son. "Thanks mom" he panted as he grabbed her hand. "Evan, in all fairness there's virtually no way you could of caught up to me." Devon said offering a hand. "Yeah I see that." Evan said, shaking said hand.

"So Evan got lazy and started calling you Seth, eh? Jorge said to Sethareas. "Quicker to say in a fight, I don't mind." Seth replied, turning to Jorge. "You really need to be more active in a fight, your speed is an advantage but it means nothing if you don't use it." Jorge said, his six foot five frame towering over Seth. "But otherwise you definitely impressed me, you kept up with my son, with two extremely potent bloodlines in him, that alone is shocking." Jorge said "Who is your father?" He asked

"Paragus" She replied "Paragus, hmmm can't say I've heard of him." Jorge replied

"He's would of been mid class, not really of your caliber." Sethareas explained "huh I look forward to meeting him." Jorge replied. "He looks forward to it as well, he holds you in high regard." She said "Really? That's weird, didn't think I'd be all that well liked after I was exiled." Jorge replied "I guess you've got some fans." Sethareas replied with a shrug.

"We should head to the lookout, before it gets late, there is a full moon tonight." Nico said. "I suppose that's fair, let's get going." Jorge replied as the group took off for the lookout.

====2250=====

Well I've already started work on chapter 9, the last chapter in this arc :D and oh thank god, If I had to write another fight scene I might of just gave up lol, so look for that coming up. Also I'm going on vacation (from work) next week so I don't know how that will affect my writing, I'll keep anyone who cares posted lol


	9. Chapter 9

Terren arc final part

Chapter 9: The final stretch

The Lookout's basement.

The catacombs of the lookout held many secrets, but they also held many other rooms, one such room was a forge, down in an ancient magma chamber of a long dead volcano.

Down this deep it was over 50 degrees centigrade. The air was thick and stagnant as Evan and Meriden entered the massive chamber where Nico was waiting. "A fine job Nico." Meriden said as she examined the room. The dimly lit room was pretty simple, save the anvil in the centre of the room, although that wouldn't be used. Facing the doors was a set of black chains, with a padded block to kneel on. "Katichan chains, you really don't want me to get out of here." Evan said. "On the contrary, you've got to get out of them to survive." She replied. "The point of this is to actually make a blade out of the chains with your ki.

"O-okay" Evan said as he looked around the room. "Let's get started then." Meriden said as she pulled out a flask. Unscrewing the top she offered it. Taking it he took a swing. Quickly he recognized the fiery taste of human whiskey. He laughed and said. "Didn't know you had a taste for the human stuff.". "It grows on you, now kneel on the block." His mother said as the teenaged sayian did just that.

Grabbing one of his arms Meriden put one of the shackles on his wrist. As she closed the shackle he flinched as something cut his skin. She closed the other shackle and once again it broke skin. He hissed in pain as blood started to run down his arms. "A lot of ceremony is involved in this, so yeah your going to bleed a bit, it's important." His mother said as she took the flask and took a swig. Then he saw the sayian lettering scarred into her wrists.

" _By right of blood, until death or pardon, it is by the decree of the king of sayians, that this one shall be marked as Meriden, Deathdealer of the court."._

"Every member of our family who took up the office of kings executioner had these words burned into their wrists, however you'll find yours are personalized, shall we say." She said "I was fifteen when I went through this, your strong enough I know you can do it." She said as she nodded to Nico who returned the gesture and left the chamber, closing the door behind him.

Standing up she yelled out. "It is by my right as the head of this house, that the commissioning of a new blade be made apparent, it's design shall be to its users liking and all rights to its naming are his alone.". In an instant Evan screamed as he released his ki, bathing the chamber in a blue light the black katichan started to glow a faint blue colour as he excited the super hard metals atomic bonds.

85 km above the equator

The sky was pitch black even though the sun was high in the sky, just a ball of white light. Silence dominated the ethereal realm known as the thermosphere. Seth gasped for air as her lungs burned. "Welcome to the limits of our physiology." Jorge telepathically communicated to her. "Every day for six years my father brought me up to the equivalent on planet vegeta, we worked up to it, and eventually I surpassed him. Here there are many things that will kill you; radiation, temperature, micrometeorites, and many other things, a human up here would be dead within two minutes, but sayians, well we're different beasts all together." Jorge continued as he flew up to the struggling Sethareas. "Now your thinking that your cold, suffocating, and won't last a day, but you will." Jorge finished "Yeah I've got to..." she gasped, her voice barely a whisper in the near vacuum. "Good, now something easy, fly three hundred times around the planet, two hundred against the earths spin, just to get you better acclimated, and one hundred times with it.". "R...right." She said as she turned east. A faint violet aura flared up around her and she shot off at hypersonic speed.

Jorge nodded as he lowered himself the eighty five kilometres to the surface, as the sky started to gain a blueish tinge he noticed that a group was waiting for him. "Agent Cartwright, how are you doing?" Jorge said as he landed in a rainforest "Tired from a three day trip into the god damn amazon rainforest, what's so urgent that you couldn't come and talk to us somewhere easier to get to!" The aging CIA agent yelled. "If things weren't so dire, I would of gladly met you in Langley, but we're guarding something right now, we have a lot to discuss." Jorge replied.

"Indeed, so dire I must reveal myself to your government at last." Nico said as he walked out of the thick foliage. "W-what the hell is that!" Cartwright yelled pointing at the namekian. Suddenly fifteen Well camouflaged soldiers lept out, rifles trained on Nico. "That, is Nico, he's a namekian, and also this planets guardian, probably not a good idea to shoot him.". Jorge explained "Guardian, what's that?" Cartwright asked "essentially, I protect this planet from outside threats, as well as guide select spirits to the other world." Nico explained. "So, you mean the afterlife?!" On of the soldiers exclaimed. "Yeah, hell just a few months ago I talked to god, well one of them anyway." Jorge explained.

"Ok, so let us in on the crisis." Cartwright said. "Well find a seat, it's a long story." Jorge said

In the thermosphere.

Plasma flickered all around her as Sethareas completed her thirty fourth trip around the planet. Her lungs screamed for air and she was freezing, despite the plasma. Her body was weak with lack of oxygen, so much so that the almost nonexistent resistance that the atmosphere put up, was like swimming in water. She was in a state of permanent tunnel vision, her brain barely hanging on to life. Below her the blue and green globe shot by, every minute she covered twenty percent of the distance, but she didn't know if she could keep it up.

Even in her weakened state, she still nimbly dodged around the red sprites and other oddities up here. But she was weakening by the second. Sure enough blackness took her. "I-I can't, how did Jorrot do this, how..." she thought as her mind faded.

Elsewhere

Sethareas opened her eyes to find her laying in the grass on king kai's planet. As she got up and looked around she saw it was night. Walking up to one of the windows, she saw Sophie huddled on her bed sobbing. "Sophie..." she thought to herself. "She must still be traumatized by badibi..." as she looked away in disgust with herself. "I'm so weak..."

The lookout

Evan screamed in pain as the shackles burned the open wounds on his arms. His bindings shone with a purple glow, as the sizzle of burning flesh popped in Evan's ears. Even with his sayian physiology cutting out some of the pain, he was still fading into shock. He did his best to protect his wrists with ki barriers but it was nowhere near enough. But he didn't give up, his blue aura still burned strong, and the bindings were slowly giving him some give.

Unfortunately, just because he had the will to carry it out didn't mean his body would hold out. "God damn it!" He yelled as he saw the tell tale signs of oncoming unconsciousness. Stars swam in front of his eyes as he tried to fight it but the pain urged him to stop. "No... not now!" He yelled to nobody, the chamber echoing his voice. "I can do this!" He kept yelling, trying to avoid the inevitable.

Outside Meriden listened sullenly to her sons screams of pain and encouragement. "Just like me..." she thought checking her watch she saw he was forty three minutes in. Even from outside the room she could feel the heat of the nearly molten chains, so hot now the energy it was giving off was out of the visible spectrum and into the ultraviolet.

Suddenly Evan went quiet. Checking her watch again she said "right on time."

Elsewhere.

Evan's eyes opened frantically. He was lying in cool grass. He grabbed at his wrists but they were unbound and unburnt. As he got up he looked around. "King kai's planet? He said as he stood up. Walking up to the house he saw Seth look up at him. "What are you doing here?". "Passed out from shock, you?" Evan replied. "Lack of oxygen." She chuckled.

"So apparently we share a mindscape." Evan said looking around. "Yeah, I wonder why." Seth said as she looked back to Sophie, only for her to be replaced with an empty room. "Weird, well regardless, we have to wake up, or else I won't have hands left.". "And I'll collide with the ground at Supersonic speeds." Seth replied.

"Punch me..." Evan said deep in thought. "That would hardly help matters." Seth replied, crossing her arms. "Shock knocked me out, Perhaps it'll bring me back." Evan reasoned. Without any warning Seth's fist connected with Evan's chin and he dissolved away. "Huh, guess it worked Seth said, surprised.

The Lookout

Evan jolted awake and at once he exploded with energy, the metal still glowing brightly. "I've got to melt it faster, before I pass out again..." Evan thought, tensing his muscles and gritting his teeth.

"KAIOKEN!"

The room was bathed in crimson light as, with a shriek, the chains holding him exploded outward, before telekinetic forces stopped them. With an echoing yell from Evan, the shattered remains of the chains slammed into a ball in the centre of the room. Evan, his hands now free to work, blasted the ball of katichan with the fury only matched by the core of a star. The metal instantly melted, as he formed it into a glowing violet ball, hovering in the air. He looked at his burnt and mangled wrists and a smile broke through his pain etched features.

 _By the decree of the last remaining noble family of the sayians, until his death this one shall be known as Eddorot, last of the nobles, avenger of the sayian race and the defender of Terra._

Back in the mind scape

Seth punched herself again, and once again failed to wake herself. She panted as the pain faded. Then a noise could be heard. Wind... of course I must coming back. The world of King Kai faded away, only to be replaced by the bright blue of the lower atmosphere. Suddenly a concrete monolith broke the blue sky, a skyscraper.

"Oh no..." she thought as the ground shot towards her. Violet energy exploded around her with an echoing scream. Windows shattered from the shockwave that exploded from her. "I WILL NOT BE WEAK!" She screamed as her body catapulted upwards, blasting past the falling shards of glass. Without a second thought she blasted past the speed of sound, shaking the ground with a mighty sonic boom. "I have to do this! Badibi must pay for what he did to Sophie, I will have his head. She screamed as her voice grew quieter with every kilometre upwards she flew.

Three days later

The blade had formed its shape, in the style of a European long sword a meter and a half long. "Stella occipitalis... Starfissure that will be the name" he yelled into the now glowing chamber, the walls nearly melting from the heat of the forging. Grabbing the jet black blade, it's lines perfect, it's edge sharpened to the thickness of an atom. The hilt was wrapped in brown leather, it was a weapon that was unadorned, its sole purpose was death.

Meriden walked into the chamber, a smile adorning her face. "Your earthborn nature is showing I see, although I must say, it is an impressive blade.". "Now what?" Evan said, bags heavy under his eyes. "Three days rest, you've earned it, then we start training, now my first rule, unless you are training, you will never draw this blade without the intent to kill, second, when we begin training, every blow I attempt to land will be aimed to kill, third remember, from now on, the titles on your wrists are your titles, should you meet the sayians that Sethareas hails from you will address yourself as such. But now rest. "Yeah..." Evan replied

In the thermosphere

Seth made her six hundredth circumnavigation of the planet. She was still gasping for air but it had gotten easier, if only slightly. Slowly her body was adapting to the brutal climate, the tunnel vision was gone and she knew that she wouldn't pass out again. Then she felt it, like an onrushing train... it was Jorge coming towards her from the opposite direction.

She saw the teal twinkle in front of her, her enhanced sight could see, over the hundreds of kilometres separating them, onyx eyes locked on her. She knew what he was doing, the warmup was over. The eyes locked as the kilometres bled away.

It took micro seconds for the two to cross the final kilometre. The two cocked their fists as time for them slowed down. It would of been invisible to even a high speed camera, the changing of martial styles was a blur as they searched for weaknesses. The metres closed until finally, they collided in a blast of kinetic energy.

======2320======

Vacation was great but not a lot of time to write, anyway that's the end of an arc, next stop namek, Evans got a sword, Devon is a super human, and Seth is the fastest of the three, all in all so far it's been fun writing this, so on to chapter ten!


	10. Chapter 10

Namek saga part one

Chapter ten: To Namek!

Six months later

Agent Cartwright stood on the plateau that was the guardian's lookout. The view was spectacular, with a view over the Andes, sure the air was a bit thin for his liking but the view made up for it. Stepping out of the helicopter he was met by an old friend, Jorge . Twenty years ago he and Nick, who was working for CSIS at the time, were the ones who responded to Jorge and Meriden landing in the high arctic.

"Jorge, I see you've got some fantastic property here." Shaking the sayians hand. "Well unfortunately it's not mine, our green skinned friend owns this place." Jorge replied as the guardian walked up. "A pleasure as always, I trust everything went alright with your government?" Nico said as Devon followed after him, stretching. "It wasn't easy, half of the senate hadn't even heard of you before, and the ones who have are pretty suspicious of you still, but once the gravity of the situation was made apparent, they gave us a blank cheque to find this bastard." Cartwright explained

"What about other nations?" Jorge asked "most are on board, NATO, Russia , China, they all are getting a task force together, but it will take time.". "Well it's better than nothing..." Jorge trailed off as he looked to the north, Nico and Devon also looked to the north. "Shit he's gotten a fair bit stronger." Devon said as a blue and magenta dot appeared in the sky. Suddenly to the left of Cartwright a woman appeared with shoulder length black hair and the tail of a sayian. "W..Whoa was she... always there?!" Cartwright said shocked "you'd think you know how fast we were by now, granted she is much faster than anything you've experienced." Jorge said as they could start to make out the two approaching sayians. "Your still equal in power if that's what you were wondering." Nico said to the young sayian. "How?! I trained half to death!" She yelled "you don't know how many times I needed to heal him." Devon laughed. "You got to watch?!" Seth asked, surprised. "Couldn't exactly watch you, you might be able to still breath at eighty five klicks up but I need a pressure suit." Devon chuckled. "About that, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Columbus having several square kilometres of its windows exploding about six months ago,would you?". "That would be me..." Seth said cringing.

Mother and son landed and it was immediately apparent that a lot had changed with evan. His black shirt was full of cuts where Meriden's sword had impaled him, a scar ran from his left cheekbone to his chin, and he had a small beard, clearly he had been training until the last minute. The observers took note of the sheathed sword on his back, then noticed the fresh blood that stained it. Meriden then coughed up blood and instantly both Devon and Nico were at her side. "Nothing too serious, missed everything except your right lung. Devon said as his hands pulsed green over a bloody stab wound in her chest. "He got me good with that last thrust, barely kept it from hitting my heart." Meridian gasped

Evan walked up to Seth and started looking her over. "Are you even breathing?!" Came his shocked reply "y-yes... why?" She replied "you look like your not that's all, how's the thermosphere?" Evan asked with a smirk. "About as fun as a sword to the face" she shot back smiling as well. They clasped forearms and Evan said "you ready for this?". She giggled and said "Your the one who hasn't been to space before, I should ask you the same question.". "That's fair I suppose." Evan shrugged. Looking over at his mother, he smirked as she hissed in pain. "Not as funny being on the receiving end is it?" He said. "Ha...ha" she said in between bouts of coughing.

"You've grown up quite a bit, Evan" Cartwright said approaching the young sayian. "Long time no see!" Evan said shaking the older American's hand. Jorge bent down to look at the scarred inscriptions on his wrist, reading them out he said "I like it, good to see you finally come into your own." Jorge said, patting his son on the back, pride beaming from his eyes. "He's earned it, I can say he's quite the swordsman, and a quick learner." Meriden said as Devon finished healing her.

"You know I've dabbled in fencing I wouldn't mind seeing that blade of yours" Cartwright said, eying the scabbard on Evan's back. "No, unless you want to die." Evan replied, a serious air coming over his face. "Right, I should of remembered" Cartwright said, laughing nervously. Evan's eyes widened suddenly and in an instant the jet black blade was drawn and with an all mighty crash Evan's sword met Meriden's own katichan blade. Evan gripped the blade near the tip and let his mothers curved and serrated blade slide off, before slamming the pommel into her face, knocking her back a few metres. "I hope that is sufficient ." Meriden said as she wiped the blood that was flowing down from her nose.

"Y-yeah..." Cartwright said, still reeling from the speed of the two sayians. "Was that really necessary?" Evan said as he sheathed his sword. Meriden smirked and said, "I don't need a reason do I.". "No I suppose not." Evan said with a sigh. "So are our pods ready." Jorge asked Cartwright. "Yeah, here they're placed outside so you can use your remotes." The agent replied, handing the black remotes to them. Jorge gave one to Evan and held the other out to Devon. "They're yours now don't hit the wrong button." He said as Devon grabbed the remote. "No worries, I've already translated your language." Devon said as he pushed the correct button. Evan followed suite and Seth grabbed hers and also called her pod to them.

"Did you get the other thing I asked for?" Jorge asked. "Yup, some armour like your old suits right?." Cartwright said as he motioned to the helicopter. "You have no idea how many lives you have saved with this stuff, I'm glad we could reproduce it." Cartwright said as two men with plastic cases exited the helicopter and placed the three cases on the ground. "Go ahead guys, their for you." Jorge said with a smile.

Opening the case Evan found a black vest with red highlights. "Sweet I've always wanted one of these!" Evan said as he put on the armour, the flexible armour conforming to his muscled torso. "Right on!" He said as he strapped his sword back onto his back. "If I'm not mistaken this is stronger than my old suit, also I'm glad you did away with the old shoulder and groin pads." Seth said, putting in on over her under suit. "Yes we reinforced the fabric with carbon nanotubes, they can take almost anything short of tank rounds." Cartwright said with a smile. "Can never have too much protection" Devon said, putting on his own armour.

With a loud supersonic crack, the three pods landed softly in front of them, opening up to reveal their padded interiors. "Alright now lets not forget our goal, to bring back Sophie and Nick with the dragon balls." Devon said looking at the two sayians. "Of course I haven't forgotten." Evan said cracking his knuckles. "And if anyone gets in our way, we'll fucking flatten them." Seth added with a smile "Fucking rights" Evan said as he climbed into his pod. "Good luck kid" Jorge said with a genuine smile. Evan returned the smile as the pod closed "Give me a go/no go for launch computer." Evan said to the pods computer. "Fuel go, engines go, stasis go, comms go, auto Pilot go, life support go, all systems go." The computers voice rang out "set destination." The computer asked him "Planet Namek" Evan replied "target found, flight time one week, commencing launch" the computer answered as a soft whine became audible.

Evan slammed into the padded floor as the pod launched with the other two. Looking out the sole window he saw the surface of earth get farther and farther away. Before he knew it he was in space, passing past earths sole moon. "Beginning stasis." The computer droned as Evan's eyes grew heavy and he nodded out.

On king kai's planet.

King Kai walked down the sole path on his plant looking over his galaxy. Most of it sadly was dead from the actions of the planet trade organization. He looked to earth, now with only Goku guarding it, even though he was in a hospital. Looking to Terra he sensed Evan, Sethareas, and Devon leaving the planet, no doubt off to Namek. Finally he looked to Namek, only to recoil in shock. At least half of the planets population were dead! "Oh no... not him!" King Kai said in shock as he felt the terrifying presence of non other than the very one who had nearly destroyed the sayian race, among other countless hundreds of races.

Evan floated in the dreamless state that he was in, unbroken by any sound or movement. He had no idea how long had passed, he was barely aware of himself let alone the passing of time. Through this twilight state suddenly a voice called out to him. "EVAN! WAKE UP!". His eyes snapped open and he looked around the cramped interior of the pod. "It's me King Kai!" A voice rang out in his head. "Oh hey, what's up?" Evan replied. "There's a massive problem, something horrible has happened on Namek!"

"Wait what?! How bad?" Evan replied, now fully awake. "Half of their population is dead, and what's worse, Frieza himself is there!" King Kai responded, the alarm clear in his voice. "Frieza?! He's on Namek?!" Evan yelled with anger building in his voice. "No Evan! Your not even close to him you can't fight him!". "Not your choice to make, he killed almost all of my race, I wasn't branded the avenger of the sayian race for nothing." Evan hissed. "No! You can't! He'll destroy everything! You, your planet, the rest of the sayians, everything!" King Kai pleaded with Evan

"No, his crimes against not just my race, but billions of others have gone on too damn long, in case you haven't noticed he's already on my planets damn doorstep, he must be stopped." Evan said crossing his arms and shutting out the god. He pressed the button that opened a comm link with the other pods. "Guys wake up, we've got problems..."

King kai's planet

"No! Evan! Damn it all you stubborn sayian you don't stand a chance!" King Kai yelled "who's Evan" a scarred man with long wild hair said behind him. "Evan is another sayian, he helped train Goku when he was here, as did I." A feminine voice said behind the newly arrived humans and one namekian. "Now who are you is my question." Sophie said as she walked up.

A tall, three eyed, bald man looked over to Sophie and said "I'm Tien, he's yamcha, and my friend here is chaiotzu.". "And him?" Sophie said looking at the namekian. "He's piccolo..." tien said with more than a little resentment. "Hmm, well your all human, which is a nice change of pace, but to be completely honest, it's little wonder you were killed by the sayians, you lacked anyone of comparable strength to train you.". Sophie said while crossing her arms

"You don't feel any special, why should I waste my time with you." Piccolo said while he sat under a tree. "Well I figured you would know how energy suppression worked but apparently I was wrong." Sophie said while brushing a blonde bang out of her eyes. "Now shall we begin?" Sophie continued as her red aura flared to life.

=====2067=======

Ah on the way to namek at last, time to get the story moving again.


	11. Chapter 11

Namek saga part 2

Chapter 11: Genocide

====0======

The blue and green orb of namek shone brightly in the dark void of space. High in the upper atmosphere three streaks shot towards the ground. Evan watched as the altimeter tick downwards, His window obscured by the flames of reentry. Unlike human spacecraft, the pod cared little for the speed it landed at. As proof the pod then slammed into the ground, throwing a blast of dust into the air and digging out a massive crater.

A hiss accompanied the hatch of the pod opening, and Evan stood up, taking a deep breath. Reaching out with his ki sense, he recoiled. "It's so empty here..." Devon said as he got out of his own pod. "Looks like Frieza has already killed almost everyone." Seth said as she scanned the horizon. "Blue grass, I expected it to be a little more... diverse" Devon said, noticing the off colour plant.

"You'll find earth is hardly unique among planets." Sethareas said as she spotted something in the distance. "Looks like a village." She said, spotting a few white buildings in the distance. "Nico said that they keep one dragonball in each village, I think we should start there" Devon said, fighting back a sinking feeling in his gut. "I don't feel anyone, we may not like what we find." Evan said, obviously feeling the same sense of unease that Devon was feeling. "How sensitive are scouters?" Devon asked "Very sensitive, even the ones made on earth were able to detect us flying from half a planet away." Evan replied. "Yes, even flying would produce a reading that they would investigate." Seth said.

Right, running it is then, if we're going to fight Frieza then we should have it on our terms, we can't let them know we're here." Devon said as the three blurred forward, leaping from island to island. In minutes they had arrived at the village and immediately the trio knew something horrible had happened. Many of the buildings had holes blasted out of them. Scorch marks covered the ground and there wasn't a soul in site.

Going into a building Evan met face to face with the first group of bodies. "Shit.." Evan said under his breath it was a man and two children. A flicker of rage passed through his mind, causing him to grit his teeth. "Eddorot what's wrong?" Seth asked as she walked into the building. Evan looked up to her, his fist clenched, something shifted in his eyes briefly before he took a deep sigh and said "Genocide... of all the crimes committed on earth throughout history... nothing is more reviled universally..." Evan said barely containing his anger. "I've been told stories about how we were... but to see it in front of you... it's insulting. To kill an enemy in battle, where you both know the stakes, there's pride in that but... this...this is wrong." Seth said shaking her head sadly.

Walking back outside they saw Devon stand up after clearly emptying the contents of his stomach. "Fucking savages..." Devon growled in rage. His eyes flashed red briefly before Evan put a hand on the superhuman's shoulder. "We can't help them now..." Evan said suppressing his own anger. "We need to find whose living, Perhaps we can protect them. Devon said closing his eyes. "There's three namekians, a human, a sayian, and something I can't identify not too far away." Devon said looking towards a distant pillar of rock. "We should go fast, we don't know who's on who's side." Evan said urgently. "Right" Devon said as the three blasted off towards the pillar.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, where a tense stand off was taking place. A human monk wearing a familiar gi was in a fighting stance looking at the three new arrivals. Next to him an annoyed looking sayian with gravity defying hair and one hell of a widows peak. Clearly the sayian had seen combat judging by the state of his armour. Then there was a namekian with crossed arms and a stern face who was putting out a threatening amount of power. And finally there was a boy no more than six, he looked human but their ki senses told them otherwise. "He's a hybrid... the son of human and sayian, you must be Gohan!" Evan said. "Who the hell are you!" The sayian said taking note of the two sayians tails. "Eddorot, son of Jorrot, And Meriden the last sayian nobles alive.

I'm Sethareas, daughter of Paragus, the leader of the sayian remanent. Suddenly Devon spoke, not to the sayian, but the namekian in a strange yet elegant language. The namekian spoke back, relaxing slightly, then, in English he said "warriors from Terra, it would appear you have come not a moment too soon, the

Elder would like to see you Devon.". "I've got a better question, who the hell are you?" Evan said to the sayian who was chuckling. "The son of cowards, well it may please you to know that I am Vegeta, the prince of all sayians.". Evan sighed and shook his head "well dad was right about the ego.". "Cowards? They weren't the one licking Frieza's boot just so they could live another day, the mere thought that you would work for the man who nearly destroyed our race is the greatest form of treachery, and cowardice I've ever seen!" Seth yelled, her fists clenched. "Are you calling me a coward!" Vegeta yelled as he took a threatening posture. "No, she called you both a traitor and a coward, there's a difference, now I'd back down if i were you unless you want to lose your head." Evan said, drawing his sword and holding it to his side. The intent to kill was palpable, clearly Evan wanted to but something in his mind held him back.

Inside

Devon kneeled I front of the giant namekian and said "greetings grand elder, I bring aid from the guardian of Terra, Nico in this time of need.". The giant looked at him with a serene calm. "It has been many years since Nico had been banished...but he still has a heart in the right place, enough to send his second, I sense overwhelming power within you, yet great turmoil. "Yes elder, my emotions can run wild, in order to use even a tenth of my power I have to exercise extreme control, otherwise they take over.". "I see, yet to limit them is to deny you the true feelings in life, you cannot truly experience the moment, you must work with your emotions to... I sense something."

Outside

"So you took after your mother I see." Vegeta said, eyeing the black blade. "I took after both of my parents, the sword is just the most visible." Evan replied, still giving a lethal air towards the prince. "U-uhh Gohan we need to get out of here. The monk said as he backed away from the two "You don't need to worry about us, we helped train Goku on king kai's planet, we know who you are, Krillin." Seth said, eyes never leaving vegeta. "Oh so you trained that fool did you, should that impress me?" Vegeta said with a scowl. "Clearly it was enough to kick your ass, considering his son is still alive." Evan said raising his sword to a guard, sensing that he had touched a nerve.

"Evan, save it, we've got bigger problems." Devon said as he emerged from the grand elders house. "What is it?" Evan asked, keeping a weary eye on vegeta. "Five strong power levels are headed to the planet, I'm sure you can feel them if you try." Devon said. Closing his eyes he immediately felt them, only minutes away. "So there is... good, I'm itching for a fight and they seem to be volunteering." Evan said, sheathing his sword.

"Y-you fool! Don't you know who they are!" Vegeta reeled as he sensed the powers himself. "It could be Goku! Krillin said, joy clearly in his face. "Nope, unless Goku has split into five people and gained a love for destroying planets." Seth said with a smirk. "It's obviously the

Ginyu Force! Freiza must of called in the big guns!" Vegeta yelled "there's no choice give me the dragon ball so I can wish for immortality! It's our only chance!" Vegeta yelled at the monk "Not necessary, we can handle them I'm sure." Devon said calmly looking up at the sky.

"What! You can't be that strong, especially you human!" Vegeta yelled at him. "If you can't sense the fact that I'm not a normal human then you must be quite the novice." Devon calmly replied "Never the less we should get all of the dragon balls in one place so they can be easily defended, where are they?" Devon said as he changed the subject. "We have one nearby in between two cliffs." Krillin said. "Anyone guarding it?" Devon replied "just our friend Bulma." Gohan said, breaking his silence.

"I'll get the dragon ball, you guys secure the others, I'm sure you can handle yourself." Devon said with a smirk. "Oh I think we can manage, Even though we'll have to babysit the dear prince." Evan replied sarcastically, earning a growl from the sayian. "Right lets go!" Devon yelled as the group blasted off.

Evan shot through the air doing his best to ignore the glaring sayian behind him, not that he cared, Vegeta was strong to be sure but he could beat him, probably without using the Kaioken, however the fact he wasn't with freiza anymore is a reason to give him a chance to fight the good fight. Looking ahead he could just faintly make out the five pods entering the atmosphere, and he scowled, this was supposed to be Frieza's elite yet he could sense one that he could of beaten a year ago before the events that led to them coming here. Sure the other four were pretty damn strong but he could only sense one that he would have difficulty beating. "They must have some tricky techniques if that's the case we have to be careful." Evan thought as they approached where vegeta said he had thrown them earlier.

"Can you actually beat the ginyu force." Came the raspy voice of vegeta. Looking to Seth he saw her glaring ahead. Sighing he turned and said "Pretty sure we can, although I suspect that they might have... interesting techniques.". Evan replied.

He caught a glint of orange in his eye and began descending. As he landed he broke into a run to the orange orbs when something flickered towards him. "Recome... Kick!" Spinning he blocked a blow from a seven foot tall giant of a human with a nest of red hair.

King kai's planet

"How's my brother doing?" Sophie said as she wiped a trickle of sweat from her brow. "I thought you were training?". With a chuckle Sophie said "I may have knocked all of them unconscious.". "You really need to go easier on them, they're only human." King Kai said as elsewhere Evan blocked the first blow of the day.

"Well piccolo managed to hang in there the longest, probably because he's the strongest." Sophie said "you actually got him to fight?" The kai said, surprised "I'm assuming he thought I'd be worth his time after I knocked out yamcha with one punch.". Sophie said as she cracked her neck.

"To answer your question Devon is fine, but Evan and Sethareas just encountered Frieza's elite troops, the ginyu force.". "Ginyu force... are they strong?". "Stronger than they know, but I'm confident they can win, but if they gain the attention of Frezia, he could end this very quickly."

Namek

Evan skidded to a halt looking up at the new arrivals. Standing up to his full height, Evan looked at the red haired giant of a man who had hit him with a kick. "A pleasure to meet you too, asshole" Evan snarled as blue energy flickered around him. "Men! Introductions!" "Recome!" The human said as he struck a pose. A blue snakelike humanoid was next as he took his own pose and yelled "Burter!" Next a red skinned alien with a mane of white hair appeared, yelling "Jeice!". Then a diminutive green, four eyed alien yelled "Guldo!" Finally a tall, purple skinned alien with two horns on his head took a pose at the centre of the group and yelled "Ginyu!". "Together we are the Ginyu Force!" They yelled in unison.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by poses?" Evan growled. "It's their thing, they use it to get psyched up for a fight, don't let that let you underestimate them." Vegeta said gritting his teeth. "I've got enough martial arts training to know better, besides, it's not their fighting ability I'm worried about, it's what else they've got hidden under their sleeves, they're too weak to rely on brute force alone." Evan said logically. "Too weak?! They occupy the highest rungs of power in frezia's forces!" Vegeta snarled at Evan's apparent nativity. "We haven't shown you what We can do so keep your trap shut, we've got more important things to worry about." Seth said, breaking her silence.

Evan walked up to the five aliens with a cocky smirk on his face. "Well if it isn't the Ginyu Force I've heard so much about, I imagine your the leader... ginyu was it?". The alien returned the smirk, "Well, well, well, there were sayians that escaped the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Indeed you look too young to have been on planet when it happened, it appears Lord Freiza was sloppy in his extermination of your kind.". "Genocide often is sloppy, but I'm sure your well acquainted with that." Evan said, his features hardening. "All part of the job description, nothing personal of course." Ginyu said to the slightly shorter sayian. "Of course we didn't come to eliminate your motley band, but to fetch the dragon balls for lord Frieza.".

"Well we can't have that now can we, I have my own plans for them." Evan said calmly. "As do I." Vegeta said walking up to the two. "We've got six here Captain!" Came a reptilian like hiss from Burter. Evan's head snapped back to Seth who was looking over at the alien who had collected the scattered dragon balls. "Did you follow that?!" He asked Seth telepathically. "He's pretty fast but yeah I could follow him." Seth replied "good cause I didn't." Evan thought as he blurred towards burter. "Hands off." Evan said, putting himself in between burter and the dragon balls. "Now now lets not get ahead of ourselves, after all there's only six of them, tell me, where is the seventh. Ginyu asked, his intimidating power clear for all of them to see. "With our human friend, but you won't be able to do a damn thing against him. Evan replied with a smile.

"Oh really, you seem to hold him in high regard. Well I suppose it is the captain's duty to take on the most dangerous threats, my men will have to do without me, I'm sure they can handle you.". "I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you, but sure, we can go that route if you want." Evan said while crossing his arms.

"Very well, men I leave it to you, have fun but don't get too carried away, we do have a mission.". Turning to Seth and their newfound allies he motioned for them to group up.

After all we're gathered he said "we can't go all out from the start, if either Frieza or ginyu catch wind of this, this could end very badly for us." Evan said to the group. "So who should go first?" Krillin said nervously. "Let's see who they send out first" Seth said as she looked back at the colourful group.

The short green member stood, arms crossed waiting for his challenger. "The weakest one... good for us I hope" Evan thought, looking towards the human and Demi sayian. "Looks like you two are up"

=====2,697=====

I'm back again with the next two chapters of this story (a single cheer is heard) I know it's been a while but I had some RL shit happen and I had little time to work on this, oh well it's all for fun anyway, as usual I suck at writing I'm just doing this for fun and also remember, I suck at writing people in character

Anyway still constructive criticism is welcome as always and until next time good day


	12. Chapter 12

Namek saga part 3

Chapter 12: Hitting Back

====0=====

It had all went to shit, it started well enough though, Krillin and Gohan outmatched gulddo with ease, that was until he revealed his time stopping and paralyzing capability. Evan would of intervened but to his surprise Vegeta did, decapitating the green alien. Then the giant Recome went after vegeta. He held his own for a time before getting bodied by the massive human, only getting saved by gohan and krillan at the last minute. The two fought with all they had but Recome was far beyond the two, even after gohan lost his temper and with a simple chop, the young Demi sayian's neck was broken

Seth cringed as she knelt over the young Demi sayian. "His neck is broken, he's lucky to be alive.". She hissed. "G...gohan..." Krillin gasped, as blood dribbled down the multitude of open wounds on his body. Vegeta struggled to his knees as one of his eyes swelled to the point he couldn't see. "Do... you see now?!" He gasped out to Evan

His fists clenched and he tensed. "Oh... I see all to well..." as bright blue lightning crackled up his body. "I'm about to put you into a grave" Evan said softly as he took his fighting stance. "His power level is only ten thousand, shouldn't be a problem for Recome." Burter Said with a confident smile. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you..." Evan said as he looked up from the barely living gohan. His eyes flickering with colour. Despite knowing the young Demi sayian only for an hour at most he felt like he had failed his father. He couldn't let goku's son die, not after how much he the two had gotten to know each other over the three months on king kai's planet."

Blue ki gathered at Evans feet. A look of shock came over the blue aliens face as he said "that can't be right..." With an echoing scream Evan exploded with ki, lighting the area up for tens of kilometres. Evan, now wreathed in a volatile blue aura, walked towards the bloody but so far triumphant recome. Rocks started to hover as clouds began to gather, Evan was livid. "Recome look out his power level is over fifty thousand!" Came a yell from Jeice. In a flash Evan's fist was buried in recome's stomach, in the next instant three more blows connected and recoome was launched into one of the few remaining mountains. "Come on! Show me a fucking challenge you damn man child!" Evan spat as the rubble left from the mountain began glowing violet. Smirking Seth looked over to the two remaining members with a smirk. "Bit off more than you can chew haven't you." She said, her body sparking with violet energy.

"Just wait till our captain gets back..." Jeice snarled as he reached for his scouter, only for it to be missing from his ear. Looking up he just caught the vanishing afterimage of the sayian teenager. "H...how..." Burter said looking back stunned. "You May have been born fast lizard boy, but I was bred for it. She said as she applied the slightest pressure to the two scouters in her hands, crushing the delicate devices.

The rubble exploded and Recome shot out towards Evan, who calmly stared Down the speeding super elite. In a Flicker of movement Evan took the punch Recome threw, it seemed before the afterimage faded and Evan grabbed Recome by the back of his neck, and in a flash of arcing energy, he slammed his face into the thin soil of namek, blasting it away and drilling his face into the rock. Evan's foot flashed forward connecting with the red heads gut, sending the brute flying to the sound of cracking ribs.

Slowly Recome got up, dripping blood from dozens of fresh cuts. "Tough son of a bitch... so much the better" Evan said with a sadistic smirk adoring his face. "Recome Eraser Gun!" Came a cry as a purple ki wave formed in Recome's bloody mouth. It launched at Evan with planet destroying potential, it's light overpowering all other sources. "Unstable..." Evan began, slowly bringing his hands to his forehead, blue ki flowing down his arms into his hands. Fingers interlocked and hands crackled with the raw, destructive energy of the attack Evan had made all those years ago, training with his father. "...ARROW!" Evan screamed as he unleashed the massive ki wave, shocking all around them, save Seth, who was back in front of the injured members of the ragtag group, simply smirking."

Evans blast was barely slowed by recomes attack, striking a screaming Recome, vaporizing the top of his body, And soaring into the sky, and into space. The lower half of recomes body slumped to the ground, smouldering from the intense blast. Sighing he turned to the last two members of the elite team who were visibly shaken. "Alright, which one of you rejected male strippers is next!" Evan yelled, body still crackling with energy.

"Y-you bastard!" Burter yelled as he sped towards him, faster than the young sayian could react, however he had neglected the one person in the group who was at least as fast as him. Suddenly a hand gripped the side of the blue aliens face as Seth violently threw the alien into the ground. "Gotta be faster than that lizard boy!" Seth said, excitement pumping in her veins.

"No you don't!" Came a yell as Jeice came up behind Seth, fist cocked back, before a fist collided with his face, forcing him to fly back and nurse his now busted nose. "thanks for volunteering." Evan said with a chuckle. Quickly he got into his fighting stance, back to back with Seth. "Together then?" Evan said a smile on his face. "Of course, just like sex, fighting is no fun without a partner." Came Seth's reply, earning a chuckle from Evan. "If I didn't know better..." he sighed, before the two shot off at their opponents.

Elsewhere on Namek

Devon searched for the island krillin had mentioned, all the while keeping track of the fight back where Evan was giving a beat down on one of the enemies present, he was also aware of the quite powerful being coming up fast behind him. "I'm not gonna make it, Christ he's strong... not too strong fortunately." The human thought before he made a decision. "Might as we'll fight him here, away from the dragon ball." He stopped, the crimson energy surrounding him fading away as he turned back towards the oncoming threat.

Soon enough the purple glimmer of the enemy's ki glimmered in the distance and Devon smirked "Smart move Evan, you got the biggest threat to go after me, because you know how strong I actually am, he doesn't need to know that though, not yet anyway."

The purple enemy stopped right in front of him, scouter blinking, reading his power level. "So you must be the leader of this ginyu Force I've heard so much about." Devon said, crossing his arms, his face not betraying anything beyond cool confidence. "Ah so our reputation precedes us." Ginyu's reply came, just as confident. "I suppose you're looking for the last dragon ball, well unfortunately you'll have to get past me." Devon said casually. "Lord frezia requires them so I will ensure they arrive with little fuss."

He scowled, thinking back to the village they found right after they landed. "Genocidal Bastard..." Devon growled. "Name calling does a disservice to you, I can tell your far smarter than your letting on." Ginyu said, mimicking Devon's crossed arms. "Your not wrong." Devon replied. "However I doubt this will be solved with out violence." Devon said, restoring his cool confidence. "Oh? You've felt my power and you still would go down that route?" The Captain replied as a purple aura exploded to life around him.

Chuckling Devon looked up at his challenger as sweat began to drip down his face, and onto his armour. "Well if I couldn't match you I'd be trying harder KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!" He yelled as his eyes rapidly became bloodshot and a burning red aura exploded to life around him. Ginyu's scouter beeped as it updated the new power level Devon had shown. "One hundred and twenty thousand, impressive, it would seem it will come down to skill." The alien said as he took his fighting stance. Taking on his own fighting stance, Devon's face became serious and he nodded. "I don't want to transform yet, otherwise I may gain the attention of Frezia and I most likely cant take him.". He thought as he examined his enemy's stance. "Damn I might have to... that stance is good..." he thought before going for an obvious trap, hoping to trigger it. Lunging at his midsection in a feint, he quickly switch to a roundhouse as he saw his opponent react. Ginyu deftly dodged the kick before his fist slammed into his side in a brutal kidney shot, which Devon rolled off his armour, causing the black garment to groan with the power of the strike. As Devon spun he raised his elbow, slamming it into the back of Ginyu's head. The two continued exchanging counters as the two read each other moves until a solid blow caught Devon in his stomach, blasting out a massive shockwave and cracking his renforced armour. Blood shot out of Devon's mouth as he tumbled back until he caught himself. "Nice, didn't even see that coming." Devon said with a smile as he spat out the remaining blood in his mouth. "And to you, I have never seen a human with such power, you should be proud." The Captain complemented even as several bruises formed on him. "He's better than me... damn, I can't leave myself open like that, just from that exchange he's shown just how experienced he is, and worse my kaioken will only last around five minutes then I'll be spent... shit..." he thought as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Suddenly a brilliant blue light shone from a quarter of the way across the planet as a massive ki blast shot into space. "Evan? Alright! He just wasted that guy!" Devon thought as he felt the fading life of the being he was fighting. Ginyu turned sharply as he watched the blast disappear into the sky. His scouter beeped and his mouth dropped. "Recome! No!" He yelled. "Nows not the time for chivalry Devon! Nows your chance!" He thought as he shot towards the distracted captain. Angry red ki glowed from his fists as he slammed them into Ginyu's back. His fists blurred as blow after blow rained into his enemy's armour, shattering it and brutally landing multiple kidney and liver shots. Purple Blood shot out of the Captain's mouth as Devon grabbed his arm and he threw the alien over his shoulder, into the ground at hypersonic speed, blasting a massive crater into the land scape.

Devon knew he hadn't killed the captain but now he had space to do this. Holding his hands up in the air, he willed his ki through his hands into a blood red ball of crackling energy above his head "Demon... BULLET!" He screamed as the ki ball launched from his hands at supersonic speeds.

A blinding flash heralded the balls contact with the ground, the fireball growing to a kilometre in diameter, before an earth shattering shockwave, blowing over trees and vaporizing rock. Panting Devon grit his teeth, it wasn't enough. Slowly a bloody ginyu got to his feet, the freshly formed glass cracking under his feet. "Y-you DARE!" He yelled as Devon's kaioken faded. "Well your spent now, I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly!" The enraged captain yelled as he took off.

"Wrong... all your going to do is die..." Devon said as he closed his eyes "It's time to stop playing around." He continued as a scowl formed on his face. "What do you mean?!" Ginyu said, suddenly cautious. Devon didn't reply, instead he bared his teeth. Red bio electric sparks shot up his body as a pained scream ripped from Devon's lungs. His brown hair blew up as a silver aura exploded to life around him.

Ginyu recoiled as his scouter showed him Devon's rapidly rising power level. Clouds gathered, drawn in by the massive power of Devon's transformation. Finally Devon stopped screaming, his hair settled back onto his head. He now sported a pair of fangs in his mouth and his muscles had visibly bulged. "I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you, I'm not quite human..." Devon said as his eyes opened, revealing their blood red irises. "... I am a superhuman."

=====2184======

And here is my second chapter, now I was stuck not wanting to write the whole fight with Guldo and Recome because we've all seen it and I really didn't feel like transcribing the whole damn fight so I picked up where the OC's step in, since they're going to be OP for a little longer (not too much longer though)


	13. Chapter 13

Namek saga part 4

Chapter 13: Two Sayians, Unleashed

=====0=====

Evan felt his whole body shutter as, thousands of kilometres away, Devon transformed. The power was truly monstrous, Dwarfing all others. Smiling as he faced off with Jeice who was still pissed over Recome's death"This isn't possible, not for some damn monkey!" Jeice yelled. Evan chuckled "Oh if you think I'm strong, we'll just be glad you can't sense energy, granted,he's no sayian, he's only human, but not just any human.". "W...what!" "No human, mark none is capable of this! It's unreal!" Vegeta yelled as he stood shakily to his feet. "He's a super human, one who is very motivated, your captain is as good as dead." Seth said, as she inched towards Burter. "We spent a full year training under brutal circumstances before we came here, none of us more than Devon." Evan said, his voice echoing with respect.

"Something's coming... Seth said, looking towards the south." Evan smiled "Kakarot, about time you showed up to the party.". "G-goku, finally" Krillin said, as he struggled to his feet. The faint streak of a re-entering space ship was visible. "The odds aren't in your favour here, you sure you don't want to give up now." Evan said as his face grew serious. "Like hell I would give up to a damned monkey!" Jeice yelled as crimson energy roared to life around him.

"Don't mistake my good mood for a hint of mercy, Jeice, the shit that you have done to the people here, it goes beyond anything you could ever excuse. Make no mistake I will kill you". Evan growled, angered by the racial insult. "Talk is cheap, mate, if your so angry why don't you come at me and I'll finish the job Frieza started!" Jeice retorted. Evan bared his teeth, a throaty growl ringing from his throat. "Calm down Evan, your rage will make your enemy's job that much easier." He heard in his mind, his fathers training reaching through the years, reminding him of an important facet of his fathers teachings.

"Don't tell me your going to transform, that monkey form is just an eyesore!" Jeice yelled, laughing. Evan shook his head, clearing out the rage he felt. "Your kidding right?! Transform? For you?! Don't be ridiculous." Evan said, smiling as his aura exploded to life.

The two shot at each other, fists colliding in a blast of energy. The blending of Evan's sayian and human martial styles proved to be an even match for Jeice's stylish yet effective alien style, as the two exchanged blows, rocking the area with massive shockwaves

Seth took on her own fighting stance, watching the slakelike Burter smirk at her. "So you think you can keep up with me? The fastest being in uni-" Seth flashed forward, her fist slamming into Burter's chest, causing his armour to splinter. "Shut up." She said before vanishing and planting a kick into his back. Cranking up the speed a dozen blows crashed into Burter from all sides before she appeared above him and slammed her fist into the top of his head, sending him into the ground. He bounced of the ground and with the snap of a sonic boom, Seth kicked him to the next island over, demolishing it.

With a smile Seth cracked her knuckles. "God that was cathartic, now are you done talking?" A dark blue streak shot out of the rubble, slamming into Seth. Seth forced down the bile that was coming up as she slammed into the ground, an enraged Burter's fist flying into her face. Blood shot out of a busted lip as her head slammed into the ground. Unfortunately for Burter didn't have the sayian pinned and he was met by a kick to the side of his head, knocking him down.

Seth flipped to her feet, "that's more like it." She said as she wiped the blood from her chin. Growling, Burter scrambled to his feet, nursing the bruise forming on his face. "You sayian bitch...". "Your a wordy one aren't you." Seth replied as she dashed forward, aiming for a punch to the chest only to be met by a skillful block. "Your learning." Seth said as she blocked a returning blow. The world blueshifted as the two began exchanging blows at lightspeed. Dozens of shockwaves rocked the area as the two crossed continents in seconds.

Evan felt the two shoot off to continue their fight. Blocking another blow from Jeice, he lashed out with a kick, only for him to deftly dodge it. He carried his momentum over into another supersonic kick this time connecting with the agile alien's side. Armour shattered as Jeice shot into a cliff side, blasting a hole into it . Evan panted as the white haired alien pulled himself from the rubble.

"Christ, he's actually good, should of known it wouldn't be easy. Evan thought as sweat dropped off him. Jeice stumbled to his feet as he spat out a touch of blood tinged spit. "How the hell can a kid like you be so damned skilled?!" Jeice yelled as blood trickled down his face. Evan was glad he was getting under the cocky bastards skin, but, he was in serious mode, the fight was still very much up in the air and the banter was distracting. Increasingly the half ton of katichan on his back was feeling more tempting by the minute.

Jeice shot at him again, aiming to plant a kick in Evan's torso. Evan shifted to block the attack, only to realize that it was a feint. "Shit!" He thought as his feet were swept from under him. As he fell Jeice grabbed him by the face. Grunting, he managed to get one of his eyes open. The cliffside shot towards him, as he found himself unable to break the grab. Pain ripped through his face as he felt the jagged shards of rock penetrating his skin. As he danced on the edge of unconsciousness, he felt the heat from a charging ki attack. "CRUSHER BA-" a yell came before it was cut off by an orange streak. Slowly he pulled himself from the cliff as blood dribbled down his face and onto his armour. "Goku... thanks for the help." Evan groaned standing to his feet

"It looked like you needed a hand, here take this." Goku said as he tossed him something . "What is it?" Evan asked as he looked at the green bean. "It's a senzu bean, it'll heal your wounds." Goku explained looking back towards Krillin, gohan and vegeta. "Save it for them, I need to finish this." Evan said as he cracked his neck. Goku looked back at him with a serious face "Are you sure? You look pretty banged up.". "Stupid mistake I made, I should of gone all out from the start, I'm not going to make that mistake again." Evan said as he cleared the blood from his eye. Nodding, Goku turned towards his injured son and said. "You'll need to explain what happened here, I can barely sense anything living."

Nodding Evan cocked a smirk and said "don't worry, I won't be long." Turning towards Jeice, he reached up for the handle of his sword. In a flash of movement Evan closed the distance between them, drawing the sword as he ran. As the distance closed Evan saw the darkening clouds in the distance, drawn in by Devon's immense power.

As Jeice swung a punch, Evan channeled his ki into the specially crafted "veins" in Starfissure. The blade quickly began faintly glowing violet as Evan intercepted Jeice's arm mid swing, severing it. As Jeice's arm flopped to the ground in a spray of blood, Jeice recoiled, both in pain from his now severed arm, and shock at the sword's effectiveness.

"W...what... how can..." Jeice stuttered as he clutched his stump. "How could I cut through your arm with just a sword? Well that's easy. My sword channels my ki, reinforcing it, not like you could of broken it to begin with." Evan said before taking an aggressive stance. "Now, its time to finish this..." Evan continued as his features hardened

His blue aura flamed to life as he dug his feet in, sword glowing a brilliant purple. "CENTURY..." he yelled as rocks began hovering around him. Goku looked back as his sons neck reset and restructured itself thanks to the senzu bean he had just given him. His face darkened clearly not approving of what Evan was about to do. Elsewhere vegeta looked on in awe at Evan, not understanding or at least not accepting what the young sayian was capable of.

"...SLASH!" Evan screamed as he shot a Jeice, sword singing through the air, trailing a brilliant arc of plasma. The blade slammed through Jeice. Sound stopped as a chaotic blast of shockwaves cancelled out each other. Evan's afterimage faded and he appeared behind a motionless Jeice. The young sayian panted from exertion as he turned to admire his handy work. Where Jeice had stood there was only a red stain of fresh blood. Taking a knee he groaned as he held his side

His armour had cracked from what he assumed was Jeice's final blow, thrown at the last second in desperation. A loud crack broke the silence as he set his broken rib. Standing up, he turned to walk back to the group. "Did you have to kill him?". "I can't show mercy for these monsters... what they've done here... what they did to our race... it's too much." Evan growled. "He's right goku, we saw it ourselves, they slaughtered a whole village men... children it's monstrous." Krillin said as he bit into a senzu bean.

"Dad! Your here! Gohan yelled as he recovered from his near death. "It's ok I'm here now everything is going to be ok." Goku softly said to his son. Evan turned to Vegeta, walking towards him. "I suppose I owe you an apology, you gave your all against Recome and that is worth at the very least my respect.". "Can that shit, until Frieza is dead we haven't accomplished anything... however, have you felt Kakarot's power." Vegeta said in sayia. "Yes... he's got Sethareas beat, even Devon when he's not transformed." Evan replied looking back at the three. "You don't think he... he has become the legend...do you?". "You mean a super sayian? I thought that was just a rumour that spread around just before Frieza blew up the planet." Evan replied "that's why he blew up the planet." Vegeta growled. "Well, If super sayian is anything like Devon's transformation into a super human, then I doubt it, there are physical changes to such a transformation." Evan said deep in thought.

Elsewhere on namek

"Unbelievable! Truly amazing! Your friend wasn't kidding about your power!" Ginyu said truly in awe. Ginyu's scouter promptly exploded as Devon narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I like having to do this!" He spat, rage filling him. "I find that hard to believe, with this power you could do anything you wanted." Ginyu said as he regained his confidence. "This isn't about fucking power! This is about saving the galaxy from people like you! This is about..." Devon started before he suddenly was brought back to that day a year ago. He could see it all, the blood stained snow... the destroyed forest... "...Sophie" he hissed as he blinked it out of his head only to find he had driven his fist through Ginyu's chest.

Growling he yanked his fist out of Ginyu, who could only manage a pained groan. A look of disgust came over his face as he looked at the purple blood dripping from his hand. "Heh...you got problems kid... but... you've got a good body on you..." ginyu said, pausing to cough up blood. "What?!" Devon said as he looked up. "Change...now!"

Sophie's fists blurred in front of her as she delivered a brutal Series of bicycle punches to Burter's chest. The world was a blur as the two shot across the planet leaving shockwaves and blazing trees in their wake. Seth grinned as Burter stopped dead, gasping in pain. "Am I too fast for you lizard boy?" She teased, a swift kick blasting away the remains of his armour. Blue blood shot out of the aliens mouth as he shot back, leaving a supersonic wake.

Her thoughts were suddenly shattered as a telepathic scream rang out in her head. Her head spun towards the scream in shock as it felt like whoever made the scream had his soul ripped out of him. "Wait..." She realized in shock. "...Devon is that way." Suddenly a fist collided with her gut, blasting a hole straight through her armour. Bile and blood shot out of mouth as a follow up blow smashed into her side.

Her vision dimmed as her thoughts dimmed and faded briefly before she snapped back. "Devon is in trouble... I need to finish this." Her eyes snapped open quickly becoming bloodshot. Steam rose from her body as Burter shot at her with another blow, seeing, in his mind, the end to his troubles with this annoying sayian bitch. "Kaioken!" Seth screamed as she delivered a massive uppercut, shattering his jaw and sending him flying upwards. Seth shot up after him, leaving a crimson streak behind her. Catching Burter by the throat, she continued soaring skyward. The colour left the sky, becoming black. Finally she tossed him aside as he coughed up a glimmering cloud of frozen moisture.

Smiling as the alien started to choke she grabbed him again and shot back to the ground at reentry speeds Burter screamed in agony as she used him as an impromptu heat shield. Plasma licked against his ki barrier as the sky became blue again. Skin began to peel away and blood flash vaporized into steam. At some point during the decent Burter died but Seth kept going until, at last, with an almighty roar, she slammed the remains of burter into the ground. Her red aura faded and she looked upwards at what appeared to be Devon and Ginyu.

In Otherworld

"He WHAT?!" Sophie yelled at a cringing king Kai. "Ginyu switched bodies with Devon!" The god yelled in shock. Sophie's eyes flashed red before she walked up to him and said firmly "I want to talk to my brother.". "W-what I cant just..." King kai started before Sophie snarled "I wasn't fucking asking!" Fangs beginning to form ever so slightly. Realizing his tiny planet, and by extension, him, wouldn't last long if the superhuman lost her temper, he relented.

====2496====

Whew been a while since I touched on this, gotta love writers block, also merry Christmas, happy new year, valentine's day and whatever other holidays have passed since I last... well did anything xD


End file.
